Angel
by CanisLupusHorribilis
Summary: He wouldn't kill her. She wouldn't kill him. They're Enemies of the State. Who said love was easy? Leon/Ada
1. Chapter 1

Angel

A/N: Based off of a oneshot I did. Two of my friends asked me to turn this into a story, so I did.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or Sarah McLachlan's song.

In all the years he'd had to do something he didn't like, this was the worst. This was the worst because he'd have to do this alone. He'd have to take her down or take her _out. _And not on a date, either. But the worst thing was, he knew how she was. She wasn't going to jail. And he couldn't kill her. No matter how angry he got with her, he couldn't kill her.

The rifle was heavy and uncomfortable in his hands. It felt like what it was, a killer. For the first time since Raccoon City, holding a gun made him feel uncomfortable.

_"You know her. You have to take her down," _his superior had said. And even though he tried to explain that he couldn't do it, the older man ignored him again and again.

_"Why do I have to play assassin?! What happened to being in the Secret Service?!" _he'd asked Hunnigan right before he'd left DC.

_"This is the Secret Service. You have to take out a potential threat to the Presidential family," _was her response.

_"Bullshit! She's never once shown interest in harming them! And she had the chance in Spain!" _he'd retorted. Hunnigan had ignored him however and had left the room, leaving him to wallow in guilt.

He aimed the rifle through the window, checking to make sure everything was top notch and ready to go. He clenched his jaw and heard his heart thudding in his chest. He couldn't do this. Wouldn't do this. He wouldn't hurt her right after admitting to himself that he loved her.

Leon Kennedy stood up and threw his high powered sniper rifle across the room, listening as it thudded against the far wall. He heard the people below freak out over the sound but in all honesty, he didn't care. He walked quickly to the door and as soon as he was out of the room, fled to the streets below.

--

Ada Wong ran her fingers through her raven hair, her eyes catching sight of a very small scar on her right temple. It was one of a multitude of scars that covered her body from the sacrifice she'd performed six years ago.

Her pale eyes flickered up to her image in the mirror next to her, noticing the haunted look her eyes contained. The haunted look that spoke of what she'd been through in her life. The same look she knew Leon had seen in Raccoon right before she'd "died." When she told him she loved him.

_And still do…_

Ada's attention snapped up to a flicker of light across the street. No… Not light...

_Oh hell…_

She let her legs give out and fell to the carpet below as the sniper took the shot, destroying her mirror and sending shards of glass raining down on her. People screamed on the streets as what remained of her window fell down on them in a heavy torrent of broken glass and pieces of wood.

She rolled onto her hands and knees, glad she was wearing a T-shirt and jeans instead of her typical dress, and spotted where the sniper was shooting from.

_Damn, I'll never-_

Another shot rang through the air and Ada went down, yelping as the bullet buried itself into her right thigh. She hit the glass covered carpet and her hands landed on her new wound, grinding her teeth as she placed pressure on it.

_You've got to be kidding me! Two of them?! _

New gunshots rang through the air but this time it was much closer. Outside her apartment, actually. And even though darkness was starting to consume her because of blood loss and pain, she had a funny feeling she knew who it was coming to her rescue.

--

Leon opened fire on the double snipers with his pistol, grateful that they were close enough for him to hit. He saw one go down, blood gushing out of his chest and the other took off in fear. But he noticed what he had to. They were government. They'd known he wouldn't go through with it.

He slammed through the apartment and cringed at the mess. Blood and glass. And Ada laid in the center of it all, paler than ever and bleeding from her leg.

_Shit... They might have hit an artery. _

Placing his Beretta into its holster he jogged to Ada and knelt next to her. Using everything in his mind that related to medical knowledge, he checked where she got shot. The woman was lucky. The bullet had missed everything important.

Leon tugged his jacket off and wrapped it around the bullet wound before gently shaking her shoulder.

"Ada, you have to wake up. I can't carry you and shoot at the same time. I'm not that good," he breathed, hoping, praying that she would open her eyes. But she didn't. She didn't even move except the weak motion of her chest rising and falling with each breath.

_Was I wrong?_

"Shit, you're not going to die on me again," he snarled, sliding one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees. He lifted her up and prayed that nobody was waiting for them with guns at the ready.

--

Ada couldn't open her eyes. She wanted to but she was too tired. Her body was telling her to open her eyes, telling her to assure the man who was protecting her, but she couldn't force them open.

She heard him talking to her, his voice panicked and confused. He was frightened but she knew he was strong enough to pull through this.

--

The Mustang was covered by a light blanket of tree branches and leaves. Laying Ada on the cool earth next to him, he quickly removed the fake foliage cover designed to hide the dark blue car. He returned to Ada and laid her in the back of the vehicle, hoping she would wake up soon.

He returned to the driver's side and started up the car, listening to the engine growl angrily. He pulled it out of the tiny forest he'd been hiding it in and started off down the streets.

The car was deathly silent and Leon almost wanted to try and wake Ada. But he couldn't. Not with the government now hot on his trail as well as hers.

_Not the brightest-_

"Leon?" a weak voice asked gently.

--

She lifted herself into a sitting position and watched the man, who tensed up immediately.

"You okay?" he asked and then shook his head. "Stupid question, I know."

"I'm okay. I just need to sleep," Ada replied, laying back down again.

"No problem. I have no idea where to go so I'll just keep driving I guess. Gives you plenty of time to sleep."

She smiled and right before she closed her eyes, she mumbled, "Thanks."

--

She was asleep in a matter of seconds and Leon relaxed his grip on the wheel.

_Stop acting like a teenager with a crush!_

He shook his head, smirking faintly, and looked down the road. He didn't mind driving, as long as she was with him, he didn't mind at all.

--Washington DC--

The President closed his eyes, saddened over what he'd just heard. Leon Kennedy was officially AWOL. And he'd done so to protect a woman, apparently.

_Would be considered valiant, Leon. Unfortunately, you know the rules. You know what has to happen now._

Turning to the man next to him, another Secret Service agent, President Graham said, "Take him out."


	2. Chapter 2

Angel

--Washington D.C.--

Looking around the room she saw ten faces illuminated by the massive screen before them. The faces were unhappy and uncomfortable. This wasn't something they wanted to do. Hunnigan knew that feeling.

Ingrid Hunnigan let her eyes trail up to the screen on the wall farthest away from her. It lit the dark room completely and was the reason the people were so unhappy. On the screen were two pictures; one was of Leon Kennedy and the other was of Ada Wong.

"This is wrong," someone whispered unhappily and Hunnigan unconsciously nodded her head in agreement.

It was Leon they were unhappy about. Killing Ada was okay; they didn't know her and she was a spy/assassin anyway. Leon, on the other hand, was a friend to many of the people in the room, including Hunnigan. Killing him filled the men and women with unease, with guilt. Especially those who knew the truth. The truth as to why Leon had gone AWOL.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, let's get started," Holton, the CO of the operation, boomed. He was actually _excited _about this. "The two subjects, Kennedy and Wong. What do you know about them?"

"Other than the fact that Leon's our friend?" somebody snapped.

"Or that he's doing this to protect her?" the obvious voice of Bruce McGivern asked.

Several questioning looks and mumbles were directed towards Bruce for this sudden statement. One of the men on the far end of the table started shaking his head in disbelief. Whether it was at Bruce or at the situation, Hunnigan couldn't tell.

"You didn't tell them?" another voice asked. "Yeah, guys, Leon went AWOL to save her. He was supposed to kill her but instead he went and protected her and shot another Secret Service guy. This shit is wrong! Why would Leon want to protect her?!"

Holton slammed his hand on the table, making everyone but Bruce and Hunnigan jump. The blond man gave Holton a death look, which the CO instantly returned.

"This isn't a 'let's be friends and take care of the AWOL traitor and his assassin friend'! We're going to take these two out. Got that?" he snarled. Several hands twitched, as if going for guns. Hunnigan saw Bruce reach for something under the table. "Unless you're going to use it McGivern, I suggest not ever reaching for it," Holton warned, leaning away from the table.

Bruce's hand returned to the tabletop, his blue eyes glaring at Holton. The men had never gotten along and Leon had only made it worse. He'd befriended Bruce and Holton hated him for it.

"Okay. Let's talk people. Leon, we know about him. We have all of his facts. But Wong. We have the basics on her," Holton said calmly, turning to face the pictures.

Wong's picture was almost what one could a lucky shot. She must've turned towards the camera for a few seconds, allowing a face shot of the woman. Of course, none of the men had truly taken their eyes off the beauty on the screen.

"I can see why Kennedy went AWOL," Holton chuckled. Several men chuckled with him, but Hunnigan saw Bruce clench his fists.

"We've got nothing on her. She's good. The only thing we know is what our scientists have told us. They believe she is Eurasian, in her late twenties or early thirties, and she's about five foot eight. This is all inference however, from the pictures we have of her. And these pictures are always blurry so we can't truly tell," Hunnigan said, playing the useless informant.

Holton nodded slowly, before he said, "Nothing on her from any data banks or anything? We don't have any information on her?"

"According to several witnesses that we managed to speak to in Spain, she has a thing for red. And she's extremely good at any sort of combat," Hunnigan replied.

The witnesses she was talking about were the only villagers who'd managed to free themselves from the ruined village. The parasite's control had killed most of them but a few escaped and those few were almost human again. Almost.

"None of our data banks have any information on her. She's an enigma. And I mean that. We only know so much about her and Leon. These witnesses said that according to Saddler the woman spent half of the time guarding Leon. Playing hero or guardian angel. Whichever you prefer," Hunnigan continued, watching the people in front of her.

"Why?" somebody from the smarter side of the table asked. She recognized Ark Thompson, another of Leon's close friends. "Why would she want to help Leon? Is she on our side?"

"We don't know her motives. Honestly, nobody knows why the President was so persistent in having her kill-"

"That doesn't matter at the moment. We have our orders. And I just got some fun info. We have an explosion four and a half miles away from where Kennedy was last seen," Holton said, cutting Hunnigan off.

Everybody stood and looked at one another. They couldn't disobey their CO. They had to go after him.

Bruce and Ark walked together, talking softly. They couldn't disobey their CO. At least, they couldn't do so as long as they were government.

--Michigan--

The Mustang was long gone, easily four miles behind them. And Ada's limp was getting worse.

They were walking, side by side, down the shoulder of road. The woman refused any help that he could offer and he'd stopped trying to offer it. Even if she looked like hell and he knew she needed help. They were lucky she hadn't been leaving bloody footsteps.

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" he snapped finally.

Ada stared at him icily, replying, "Because I don't want your help, means I'm stubborn? I've been through worse than this."

"No shit," he mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked, stopping. He turned to face her, regretting what he'd said. "Maybe you should go home, boy scout. You're not cut out for this kind of life."

"Go home. Right, I'm just going to return to the White House and apologize for going AWOL. Oh, that's genius," he snapped. Ada's face filled with shock.

_She doesn't know…_

"You're AWOL?" she asked. He turned around and continued walking. She instantly started after him. "Why did you… How… What's going on, Leon?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," he replied, grinding his teeth together angrily.

_Idiot! Idiot! You just had to go and tell her that you're AWOL! Idiot! Now she's going to want to know and you're going to have to tell her that you were sent out to kill her! Idiot!_

However, Ada followed him, not saying anything else. Her limp was bad and only getting worse. He could hear the difference between her steps. And even though it tugged at his heart and made his guilt flare, there was nothing they could do for her.

--New York--

Hunnigan knocked on the door in front of her, with Bruce and Ark at her back. This wasn't exactly the greatest plan in the world but they had to do something. Leon did not deserve to die.

The door opened, revealing a bedraggled man, who gave them questioning looks immediately. "Can I help you?"

Hunnigan flashed her badge and said, "Chris Redfield? We need to talk."

--Massachusetts--

Ashley Graham listened as her bodyguards spoke to the man, confusion reigning in their voices. She could barely understand what they were saying. Something about a man going a wall. Or something like that.

_Wait… AWOL? Is that what they mean? Then why did they just say…?_

Ashley gasped as Leon's name was mentioned and she stared in horror at the wall across from her. They continued, mumbling something Ashley truly didn't want to hear. Leon was wanted dead, no questions about it.

The 20 year old lunged for her cell phone and instantly dialed an all too familiar number.

A/N: Sorry it isn't very long. I couldn't make this one longer. From now on it'll be more about Leon and Ada and the chapters will be longer. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel

--Michigan--

The jacket was sticky with blood and it was soaked all the way through. Ada tugged it off her leg, flinching at the way the jacket was almost stiff with blood. It barely moved.

She moved her leg slightly, laying the jacket on the asphalt next to her bench. Leon was across the street in the gas station, hopefully not being noticed by the cashier. She could only pray that Leon wasn't already on the TV.

Ada turned her attention to her leg, unconsciously knocking the ruined jacket over. Something fell out of the pocket and lightly fell against the street.

_What the-?_

Cigarettes? She grabbed the pack, half empty, and held it loosely in her hand. From what she knew, Leon didn't smoke. And yet there was a half empty pack in his jacket pocket.

She stood and limped across the street. Leon stood outside, apparently worried about being noticed and compared to the TV. She clenched her fist, listening as the pack crumpled in her fist.

"What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly turning his attention to her with unhappy eyes. They had been less than friendly since their confrontation in the street. The whole AWOL thing had struck Ada like a Mac truck.

Anger conquered her typically calm exterior and she went so far as to actually through the demolished pack at him. He caught it before it hit him but she smacked him before he could react.

"What the-"

"So let me understand? You're willing to go through hell and back to survive Raccoon City and Spain and you fight for the goodness of life and all of that stupidity and yet you're slowly killing yourself?!" Ada shouted, ignoring the fact that there were people around them. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?! It's my damned life! Why do you even care? All you ever cared about before was yourself anyway!" Leon snapped.

"What am I talking about?! Are you so stupid as to not understand that cigarettes cause cancer?!"

"And you have yet to acknowledge the fact that it's my life! I can do what I want! I'm not a child! Stop acting like my mother!"

She flinched, suddenly reminded of why she was so bitter over cigarettes in the first place. She turned her angry eyes to him again.

"Why did you even bother to save me, if you're so willing to kill yourself?" she asked icily.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked angrily, stepping towards her.

"Doesn't matter," she snapped and turned away. "It's useless. Go home. Stop acting like something you're not."

She limped away, ignoring the fact that he scoffed angrily behind her.

_It would never work._

--New York--

Chris stared in confusion at the three agents before him. Jill stood at his side, her eyes wide and confused at what they'd just heard.

"We don't recognize that name…" Jill finally admitted. "Leon didn't really talk to us though, so he wouldn't tell us about anything like that. You'd be smarter to go after Claire. She might know. Or… Actually, your best bet is to go and find his ex."

The dark skinned woman looked up instantly. "Ex?"

"They broke up because the government called him in for some secret mission. Not too long ago, actually. We set them up so she called me right after it happened. She lives in D.C. I'm surprised you guys don't have this on file," Chris explained.

"We do… We're just not allowed into his files. That's under investigation at the moment. Thank you for the information. What's her name? Phone number? Address?" Bruce asked, pulling out a notepad.

--Massachusetts--

"What's going on?!" Ashley cried as soon as her father answered the phone. "Why are you sending people after Leon?"

"Ashley, sweetie, please listen to me. There is a perfectly-"

"Don't give me that bull! What is going on?!" Ashley shouted, angry tears flowing down her face.

"Young lady, don't talk to me like that!" the President boomed angrily. "I have every reason in the world to do what I did. Leon went AWOL. He needs to be brought down. I'm sorry, Ashley. But that's the sad truth."

Ashley didn't really listen. Instead she hurled the cell phone across the room and stared blankly out the window with tears running down her face.

_Leon…_

--New York--

"So, we're going after Claire and the ex?" Ark asked, watching Hunnigan calmly. The woman looked up at him, confusion in her eyes before she registered what he was saying.

"Oh, right. Uh, Bruce and I will go talk to Claire. You go find the ex. We'll meet in D.C. once we've got the information we need," she ordered. The men nodded and Ark walked to the leer jet waiting for him.

Hunnigan and Bruce climbed into the car waiting for them and waved good-bye to the detective. The black Mercedes pulled onto the street and started for Claire Redfield's apartment.

Hunnigan saw Bruce watching her calmly but uncomfortably. She gave him a confused look in return.

"Don't let your feelings for him get in the way, Hunnigan," Bruce said calmly.

"I'm not," she responded. "I'm just worried. For him, for us, for everybody. I don't truly understand what's going on."

"Other than the fact that soon the government will be after us as well and we're getting innocents involved? Seems we've got ourselves a mystery. You can be Velma, I guess. I'll be Fred. Uh, Leon can be Shaggy and Ada can be Daphne. I think… Now we need a dog," Bruce said.

Hunnigan stared at him when their driver said, "We're here, ma'am. Would you like me to call for Ms. Redfield?"

"No, we'll go. Thank you anyway. Now, circle the block," Hunnigan ordered as she climbed out of the vehicle.

"Claire Redfield, here we come," Bruce mumbled.

--Michigan--

Leon's face still hurt from Ada's sudden attack on him. The ruined pack of cigarettes was in his pocket, though he unconsciously had to force himself not to go for a cigarette.

Ada walked in front of him, fresh blood soaking her leg. He stopped suddenly, remembering what had covered her leg earlier.

"Where's my jacket?" he asked. The woman stopped and turned, staring at him in fear.

"I left it," she mumbled.

"Shit," he snarled and turned around, only to be blinded by lights.

Something brought him to the ground and he heard Ada cry out in pain. Leon registered the fact that they'd been found too late as a government agent pressed a gun to his throat.

"I'd stay still if I were you, Kennedy," a familiar voice ordered. Unfortunately, the man didn't realize that Ada was still up and suddenly had a boot in his face.

"Get up," Ada ordered, tugging Leon up.

He stood, watching as Holton tried to lift himself from the ground. Ada's kick had done quite a bit of damage and Leon still couldn't see anything. He was guessing the man's identity.

"Leon!" Ada shouted, making him jump.

He turned and together they sprinted away. That's when the agents opened fire and something struck his shoulder, hard.

--Washington D.C.--

The woman who opened the door looked terrified as soon as she saw Ark. Then the look vanished and she looked calmer. She was an attractive woman, about five foot six, with dark brown hair that she let fall over her shoulders.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked softly.

"Yes you can. Amber, right? You must've thought I was Leon, with the look you had on your face," Ark said, watching her blue eyes fill with disbelief.

"You know Leon? You're government?" she asked.

"I am, ma'am. And I'm not going to attack you. I'm trying to help Leon, not hurt him. I was actually hoping that you might be able to tell me some stuff," he said. Her eyes flickered away from him and he heard the sound of cars pulling up. "And I think we ought to leave."

"I have an SUV. We can take that," she offered. He nodded and together, they fled into the house as men in black climbed out of black cars.

--New York--

"So he's wanted?" Claire asked.

"Yes, that's why we were hoping you could tell us if you recognize the woman's name," Bruce explained.

"Sorry. Leon and I got into a huge fight after Raccoon. He never said anything," Claire said.

Bruce was about to ask her a question when Hunnigan said, "Ark needs our help! And they found Leon!"

--Michigan--

Blood seeped out of the wound in his shoulder and shapes flickered in front of his eyes. Ada's arm was wrapped tightly around his waist and they were using each other to walk. Bloody prints followed them.

"We're lucky," Ada mumbled.

"Very much so," he agreed.

They were lucky because Leon had one grenade on him and he'd used it to save their lives. It demolished their cars and, hopefully, took out Holton and his men.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"My family lives here. Maybe…"

Ada suddenly collapsed, hitting the ground with a thud. Leon went down next to her, praying that she would be awake. Unfortunately, she wasn't and he felt the darkness tugging him down. He hit the pavement next to Ada, losing consciousness. The last thing he saw was Ada's beautiful face. The last thing he heard was somebody calling his name. Then, everything was gone.

A/N: Don't hate me!! I'll try and update during the week but I can't really promise anything. Still Loving You is, after all, my top priority.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel

--Michigan--

Blood soaked the pavement around the two prone forms, oozing from wounds that were created by God knows who. But Thomas didn't truly care. He recognized the man. Recognized the ash blond hair and the face. It was his younger brother.

"What happened?" the youthful voice of his niece called out. He turned to see the teen jogging up to him. "What's going-"

Her eyes found the unconscious forms in front of Thomas, fear replacing confusion instantly. Thomas turned to look at his sibling.

"Go get Annie. We're going to need some help. They're hurt pretty bad," he said calmly. The man brushed his own blond hair out of his face and examined the pair.

_He's dressed for battle. Boots, vest, cargo pants. She's a civilian. And she's definitely not Amber. What the hell have you done now, Brother?_

--Washington D.C.--

Amber paced in front of the leer jet, confusion fading as fear rooted itself into her heart. Leon wasn't answering his phone. Neither was any of his family. Hell, the only people she'd gotten to talk to was the three standing nearby. Ingrid Hunnigan, Bruce McGivern, and Ark Thompson; three secret agents for the United States government and Leon's friends.

"Anything?" the accented voice of Bruce called out. She shook her head and closed her cell phone.

"It's like he vanished," she whispered.

"He couldn't very well keep the phone, now could he? We're heading to Michigan. You said he has family there? Hopefully they can give us some info," Hunnigan said smoothly. Amber stared at the older woman with distaste.

_Leon sure has some weird friends…_

"Hey! Wait," a voice called out. Four people jogged up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ark snapped. "How did you even get here?"

"Hey, we have our ways," a red-head replied.

"We want to come with. We think-"

"Don't give us that 'Umbrella is behind this' shit, Redfield," Bruce snarled. The man he'd cute off blinked at him.

"Hey, we don't have time for this. We have to find them before Holton kills them," Hunnigan snapped. "You can come with but you have to keep quiet."

The new people nodded and Amber couldn't help but feel out of place.

_What have you gotten yourself into, Leon?_

--Unknown Location--

Albert Wesker watched the screen coldly, his fists clenched in pure hatred. The sample was a fake. Ada Wong had betrayed him.

"She's a bitch. What do you expect?" Jack Krauser asked suddenly. Wesker looked over and saw Krauser standing with HUNK.

"I knew this would happen. Both of you are to find her. Apparently, she and Kennedy have managed to get themselves into some trouble. I want them dead," Wesker ordered. Typically, he would let the government handle the dirty work. But he had something else in mind. "Krauser." The huge man stopped. "Kill her, slowly, in front of him. We'll see how strong he truly is."

Krauser nodded and grinned like the monster he was. "Of course Wesker."

--Michigan--

Sasha was seven years old the last time she'd seen her uncle. She remembered him as a nice guy who smiled a lot. This was not how she remembered him.

No, she didn't like seeing him covered in blood and unconscious. It was scary to see, also. At fourteen, she'd seen plenty of fake violence on TV and in movies. But this… This was terrifying.

"Sasha?" Annie asked, looking at the teen. "Why don't you go check on the woman? She might be awake."

Sasha nodded and left her uncle's side. She didn't want to. The woman scared her. But she did what Annie wanted and poked her head into the woman's room. She was still on the bed, breathing slowly. Sasha pulled herself away from the door frame and turned back to her aunt.

That woman gave her the creeps.

--

_"It's ridiculous! You're going to go on a one man mission! You're going to die!" Amber cried angrily. Leon flinched away from the anger._

_"I'm better than that," he replied. Or rather, tried to reply. Amber's tear coated face was saddening but Leon felt the tug of his job replacing the tug of his heart._

_"I don't care! You're just one man Leon!" she retorted._

_"And I can't tell the President no, Amber! It's my job! I _can't _tell him off!" he finally snapped. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the confusion of emotions that built up inside of him._

_A cool hand rested on his own suddenly and instead of looking up into Amber's angry blue eyes, he found himself lost in the depths of Ada's green ones._

_"Something wrong, handsome?" she asked, her voice the low purr it always was._

_"I…I was just…?" he stammered. Ada gave him a bemused look but a smile flickered across her lips._

_"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, closing the space between them. He felt his heart speed up at the sudden closeness between them._

_"I'm fine… I'm just confused..." he said, stopping himself before he could ask where Amber was. Last thing he wanted was more-_

_Ada suddenly kissed him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her body pressed to his. Without thinking, he kissed her back and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist._

_And then something kicked his shoulder and sent violent waves of pain through his body._

--

"Shit, what the hell?" he snarled, waking himself up.

"Good job, you managed to wake him up," a familiar voice laughed.

"Shut up, Thomas! I didn't mean to," a younger voice retorted.

Leon groaned at the names and voices being thrown at him and lifted himself into a sitting position. His niece and sibling stared at him silently, almost like he was a monster of some sort.

"What's going on?" he asked, noticing he was shirtless, covered in bandages, and in a bed. His brother rolled his eyes.

"According to Annie we shouldn't try to explain. We might shove too much information into your brain," Thomas scoffed.

"What? Who's Annie?" Leon asked, confused. Then, his dream rushed to him too fast. "Where's Ada?"

"The woman we found you with?" Sasha asked. "She's asleep next door. Would you like to check on her?"

"Is she okay?" he asked, fearing the worst.

"Annie said she is. She lost a lot of blood though and she needs sleep," the teen explained.

"Who the hell is-"

Thomas cut him off, stating, "Dad's girlfriend. She's a nurse and she's the one who checked on you two."

Leon looked at his brother, slightly confused at what was going on. The only thing he truly remembered was Ada kicking somebody off of him.

He ran his hand over his face, exhaustion pulling at him angrily. But instead of laying down, he asked his brother for a shirt and some shoes.

--

Ada rolled over for what seemed to be the eighteenth time in five seconds. She couldn't get comfortable and her leg wasn't making things any easier.

She rolled over again, trying to fall back to sleep when she heard a familiar voice.

"Can't sleep?"

She shot upwards and saw Leon standing in the dark corner of the room. It was apparently nighttime out, because she couldn't see much except the fact that he was wearing a white T-shirt.

"When did you get in here?" she asked, grateful for the clothes they'd left her.

"About five seconds ago. I'll leave, if you'd like. I was just concerned…uh…" he mumbled, looking everywhere but at her.

"No, it's okay. You just startled me. That's all…" she said, relaxing.

"_I _startled _you_? Good God what's wrong with you? Rather, what have you done with Ada?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, laughing softly. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"That hurts," he replied, giving her a sad face.

"Oh well. Maybe if you weren't so stupid, then it wouldn't hurt," she offered.

He grinned, about to reply, when somebody called his name. He turned, confusion replacing the humor.

"Go ahead. It might be important," Ada said, motioning towards the door. He laughed and mumbled something she couldn't hear.

"I'll be right back," he promised. She nodded and lay back down. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side.

_You're head over heels for him… He's some type of disease to you. And there's no cure…_

--

Leon stepped into the hall and saw his father standing near him, waiting. He sighed bitterly and walked forward, stopping when he was in front of the older man.

"You called?" he asked, staring at the dark haired man.

"I did. There's somebody at the door for you," his father responded.

Leon gave him a confused look but he had a funny feeling he knew it wasn't a threat. His family didn't hate him that much. At least, he hoped they didn't hate him that much.

He was walking towards the door when his father called to him again. Leon stopped and his father asked, "You feel something for her, don't you? The woman in that room. There's more than friendship between you."

Before Leon could respond, a familiar form stepped in front of him. Her dark hair was windswept and her blue eyes were wide.

"Leon?" she asked, her voice nothing like the low purr of Ada's.

"Amber?" he questioned, staring in disbelief as other people stepped into the hall as well.

_Oh joy…_

A/N: Funny. I started writing some more chapters for Still Loving You and this was born instead. Okay, I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Hopefully, they'll begin to get longer as the action starts to build.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel

--Michigan--

Emotions flooded him as soon as his brain truly registered who was standing before him and the most prominent one was guilt. Guilt that he'd forgotten about Amber as soon as he'd seen the flash of red in Spain. Guilt that he'd only been concerned with protecting Ada and nobody else. Guilt over everything that he could feel guilty over.

"Leon?" Amber asked again, happiness replaced by confusion on her face. He was again reminded of how different she and the woman he'd been protecting were.

_And how easy was it to replace Amber's soft voice with Ada's purr, every night? You never loved Amber. _

"You're okay, right?" Amber whispered, her eyes suddenly filled with tears. The guilt rushed him again.

"I'm… I'm fine. It's just… I'm shocked. What are you doing here?" Leon weakly asked, trying to make sense of the situation. The others had left, apparently wanting to give them space.

"You're friends and I want to help," Amber explained. "We came to help you. Aren't you glad? We've got your back."

He saw the hope in her eyes and felt even more guilt than ever before. And he had a bad feeling things were about to get worse. Much worse.

"Kid, they want to talk to you," his father suddenly said, snapping his attention from the awkward silence.

"Okay… Yeah, I'll be there in a second. Uh… Amber, why don't you go wait for me?" Leon asked. Of course, Amber nodded instantly and smiled again. Leon didn't know how much more guilt he could take.

"They want to talk to your lady too," his father remarked calmly. "I didn't think Amber would like to hear that."

Leon gave his father a grateful look for the first time in his life.

--

Ada was confused at the sudden burst of action outside. She'd disobeyed the rules and had walked to the door, hoping to listen in on whoever Leon was talking to. So, when she heard several voices and many footsteps, she was lost.

But then she heard the familiar sound of Leon's boots and she opened the door. He gave her a shocked look as soon as he realized the door was open and she just smiled.

_Thank you for the clothes, nurse. And the nice boots._

"I knew you were talented but now you're psychic?" Leon asked playfully.

"You wish," Ada chuckled. Then the playful attitude was gone and Leon gave her a wistful look. "What's going on?"

He looked away suddenly but not before she saw the guilt in his eyes. Was he betraying her? Was this some elaborate plan?

_That's ridiculous. He may not love you but he's not that cruel._

"I'm not too sure myself but we're expected in the living room. You're okay to walk, right?" he asked. The sudden concern made her face heat up but she just smiled.

"Did I not walk to the door?"

He cringed at the obviousness and laughed weakly. But she saw the guilt that was still embedded in his eyes.

--

"Coffee?" Annie asked as she walked over to Amber. Amber smiled thankfully and accepted the large mug. Leon's family was as welcoming as always. To everyone but Leon himself.

"So…" Bruce started, holding a mug in one hand and tapping his thigh with his other hand. "Where are they?"

"Right here," the familiar voice of Leon said. Heads turned and Amber felt her grip on the mug tighten. Leon stood shoulder-to-shoulder with another woman. A very pretty woman. "Sorry if it took us a few extra seconds. We did kinda get shot at and attacked and we haven't slept in a while. You know, all that good stuff," Leon snarled. His father coughed lightly and several others in his family were grinning as well.

"My apologies! I didn't know okay? Since you decided you were going to run off and-"

Bruce was cut off by Leon asking, "What the hell are any of you doing here? You probably led the government to us."

"We wanted to help," Hunnigan suddenly replied.

"You could've helped by staying away. The more people we come into contact with, the worse the situation gets," Leon grumbled, shaking his head lightly.

"Speaking of which, who the fuck are you?" the red-head suddenly snarled, staring at the woman. She and the other newcomers were settled on the couch next to the one she and the three agents sat on.

"Calm down," Leon's father boomed.

"I don't see why I have to answer to somebody, like you," the woman replied in a sultry voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the first woman asked, standing up. The Eurasian woman smiled at her icily.

"I mean a lot but it wouldn't be very smart of you to stand up to me. I'm not exactly in the best of mood."

Suddenly, all four of the newcomers were on their feet, defending the red-head. Leon stepped forward and suddenly somebody slammed something against the wall. It was Annie, whose blonde hair was a total mess and she looked infuriated.

"I'm trying to cook lunch! Why don't you all calm down before I start throwing things at _you_?!"

The four sat down and Leon backed off again. Amber couldn't help but notice this. Why was he so defensive of that woman?

"We need to go before the government comes here," Leon said darkly. He looked at his father who stood and walked out of the living room. He returned soon with something in his hands.

"Thought you might like something more than that pistol you've got," his father explained. He tossed the thing to Leon, who caught it. He nodded thankfully.

"You guys aren't hungry?" Annie asked, poking her head back into the living room.

"If we stay, the government will come after us. We can't afford to bring you into this," the woman suddenly said. Leon looked grateful for the sudden explanation.

She and Leon quietly walked out of the living room and out of the house.

--

"Well, that was interesting," Ada admitted as she and Leon walked slowly down the trail leading to the road. Leon nodded and Ada stopped. "You okay?"

"I'm tired, actually. I haven't really slept in about…" He trailed off before he laughed bitterly and grumbled, "Six years."

"Leon!" a soft voice called out. They turned to see a dark haired woman jogging down the trail. Ada's eyes narrowed unconsciously.

Leon flinched at her side as the woman came to a halt. Ada noticed she wasn't out of breath as most people would be. Ada's fists clenched angrily as she noticed the woman's eyes falling on Leon with emotions the former was all too familiar with.

"I'm coming with you! The others said it would be smarter. That way we can keep in contact with them through me and you can still stay on the move. It's safer too! And you know I can defend myself," the woman stated proudly. Ada's teeth clenched as she was blatantly ignored.

Leon looked to Ada who returned the look, though she knew her eyes betrayed her.

"Amber, it's not my choice to make," Leon said gently.  
The woman, Amber, looked at Ada for the first time. Ada saw contempt and loathing in the woman's blue eyes and she just clenched her fists to go along with her teeth.

"Okay… Why not? She's obviously not going to be able to defend herself and-"

"I can't defend myself?" Ada scoffed. Leon groaned audibly. "Why don't you tell her, Leon? Can I defend myself or not? Do I need you to protect me?"

She saw the confusion and hurt in his eyes and she regretted saying what she did. But she didn't exactly like the fact that he wasn't stepping up for her.

"If he doesn't need to protect you, why is he?" Amber suddenly snapped.

"Because he's a good man! He knows when I need help and when I don't! And he can speak for himself you pathetic im-"

"Enough! Both of you!" Leon boomed. He grabbed Ada and flashed Amber a quick look. He pulled Ada away from the brown haired woman and only stopped when they were far enough from her to hear them. "What the hell? We don't need to start fighting, Ada. Not right now."

"Then tell her off! We can't have some useless civilian with us! Not to mention I don't know what's going on! I'm sorry if I'm on edge because I don't know why the government is after us. After you!"

He looked away and she saw the same panic in his eyes that she had all those years ago. The panic that he was going to lose her. And did it hurt to see that look. Ada lowered her gaze from his eyes to his neck.

"Just…tell me what's going on," she whispered.

"I went AWOL to protect you. That's all you need to know," he replied.

"Don't give me that. Why would I need protecting? From who?"

"From me."

She snapped her head up and stepped away. She hadn't even noticed he still had a grip on her arm but as soon as she stepped away his hand fell to his side lifelessly. He was looking at his boots.

"What?"

"I was ordered to kill you. And I didn't. I disobeyed them because I wasn't about to lose you again. Especially not by my own hands. I couldn't because I-"

"Guys! We have to get moving!" Amber shouted. She ran over to them and Ada felt like killing her right then and there.

_She just had to interrupt him right there, didn't she. I swear to God, the first time I get her alone, I'm going to murder her in the most painful way possible. Stupid little…_

"Why?" Leon asked.

"Your dad said there was somebody down by the creek, where your uncle's fishing. Said the guy was huge, wearing a red hat and a bunch of guns." Krauser… "And when Hunnigan heard this, she said his name was… uh…"

"Krauser?" Ada asked bitterly.

"Yeah. Your dad said we could take his truck."

The man nodded and the three ran down the path. Ada's limp was much better, almost gone, and soon they were settled comfortably in the truck with Leon driving, Amber in the middle, and Ada in the passenger side. Right before Leon started the truck with the keys that had been left in it, Amber cuddled closer to the man and shot Ada a triumphant look.

_I'm thinking bamboo, to the eyes. That's nice. That sounds pretty good._

A/N: I changed the chapter so Amber didn't get what she had coming to her. That's later. Also, this chapter is boring because I wanted to expand on the characters. And now that the truth about what's going on has come out, how will our poor love birds act around each other? (Who else just wants to push them together and shout, "You're in love! Deal with other problems later! Kiss and make-up now!")


	6. Chapter 6

Angel

--Michigan--

Leon had almost forgotten about the thing his father had given him. He'd set it next to him as soon as he'd gotten into the truck, acting unconsciously as fear and confusion pounded through him. The whole Krauser being alive and he himself almost admitting his feelings to Ada was throwing him into a loop of emotions he couldn't escape.

Amber grabbed the thing and suddenly said, "What is this? What did your dad give you?"

Ada replied instantly, mumbling, "A rifle of some sort."

"I knew it was a gun," Amber retorted. Leon forced himself not to groan.

"Then why did you ask what it was?" Ada snapped.

"Because I wanted to make sure!"

"You're-"

"Please, don't start!" Leon shouted. Both women turned to look at him. "Argue when we're not being chased, okay?"

The women turned their attention to the road they were on and Leon felt himself relax.

_Dear God, what have I gotten myself into? It was so much easier when it was just Ada…_

--2 Hours Later--

Ada was ready to snap. He could see it in her eyes and the way she stood. Then again, he was ready to snap too. And, damn it all, he didn't have any cigarettes left thanks to Ada's outburst earlier.

_Speaking of which… I never even asked what that was all about…_

They were now at a gas station, not the same from earlier, and Amber was paying for gas. Leon and Ada stood silently near the truck, waiting for the other woman's return.

"You okay?" he finally asked, looking over at Ada. She gave him a silent look, one that portrayed how he felt as well. Tired, angry, bored, upset, confused, and anxious.

"I'm just…" She became silent, her face filled with newer emotions. "…I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier… With the cigarettes. I truly didn't mean to act like that… It's just… I have… Oh God, why bother…?"

He pushed away from the vehicle and stepped closer to her. Leon recognized the look in her eyes. It was the same one he'd seen in Raccoon, on the turn table after Birkin had attacked her. It was the 'total loss of words' look and a 'help me' look all at once.

"Look… I shouldn't have reacted like I did. I shouldn't have taken it out on you but I did. And for that I'm sorry. Let's leave it at that," Ada finally said.

"Taken what out on me?"

She flinched at her mistake and shook her head. "I said let's-"

He cut her off by pulling her into an embrace. It was startling to him and startling to her but in all honesty, he had no idea where it came from. One second he was trying to get answers and the next he was hugging her?

That's when Ada returned the hug, burying her face in his left shoulder, the uninjured one. He felt her body shake slightly and suddenly he didn't care about how random the hug was. He tightened his grip on her and rested his head against hers.

It was the first time he'd seen her cry. And for some reason, he had a bad feeling that he was somewhat the cause for her tears.

--

Jack Krauser grinned coldly, watching the oh-so-touching scene that was occurring in the gas station. Leon and Ada, in a cute little hug. How sweet. How adorable. How sickening.

"So, there is something between them," HUNK mumbled at his side.

Krauser nodded, stating, "Yeah but I don't know what."

"Unfortunate that he had to fall for her. And how sad that we have to destroy that pretty little face of hers. She always was the prettiest agent around, you know?" HUNK mumbled lightly.

Krauser nodded, though he wasn't truly paying attention to the other man. He was thinking about ways to kill Ada, honestly. The bitch had insulted him in every way possible. And now he was going to make her pay.

--

Amber dropped her wallet when she saw the scene in the parking lot. Leon and that woman, hugging? What the hell? What was going on?

_Oh God… He wasn't cheating on me, was he?_

Suddenly, a hand clamped around her mouth and a harsh voice snarled, "Scream for your boyfriend before I break your neck, you pretty little thing."

Her mouth was released and, acting on instinct, she screamed.

--

They broke apart instantly and Leon spotted Amber, standing near Jack Krauser. However, before he could react, a lithe form slammed into him, sending him to the concrete. He rolled onto his back and realized it was Ada, who was know laying half on him, half off him.

"It's a trap!" she hissed. He spotted the hole in the windshield of his father's truck and understood in a second.

"We have to get to Amber," he breathed.

"We will but we need that rifle first. I'll distract them, if you go for it," she whispered.

"Bullshit! You'll be killed," he snapped.

"I'll take that chance."

"I won't! Go for the rifle. I'll distract them."

Ada stared at him, disbelief in her eyes but he pushed up and she stepped away from him. Her pale eyes narrowed unhappily but she instantly started for the truck. Leon stood, raising his hands uselessly.

"Giving up so easily, comrade?" Krauser laughed, shoving Amber away from him.

"Why not? What's the point? I'm protecting an assassin and I've got nothing going for me. Why live?"

He saw Ada flinch in his peripheral and he had to pray she knew he was lying. If she didn't… Well, he'd managed to screw himself over so many times before anyway…

Suddenly, a loud crack echoed from inside the truck and a bloom of red appeared on Krauser's chest. Another crack filled the air and a shape to Leon's left fell as well.

"Go get Amber!" Ada ordered, standing next to the truck with his father's old SKS in her hands.

Leon hesitated since he didn't want to leave Ada but suddenly Amber grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the truck. She must've run to them when Krauser was shot down.

The three climbed into the truck and Leon started it up. This time, Ada was in the center and the rifle sat in her hands. Amber gave the woman a dirty look but Leon started the vehicle and pulled away from the gas station. He had to pray they'd at least slowed them down.

--

Ada's hands were as steady as always and she still could shoot better than everyone in the truck. Leon was one hell of a shot but she was better with a rifle. And the rifle in her hands felt perfect at the moment.

Her break down earlier had startled her. She'd always sworn to herself that she wouldn't break in front of Leon, that she would always be strong when it came to him. But then he'd pulled her to him and the reality of her life hit her like a brick. She'd done the only thing she could. She'd taken her wall down and had cried, clinging to the only solid thing in her life. The only thing that hadn't truly changed. Leon.

_He was saying something in the forest. I love you, maybe? Not likely… I can hope can't I?_

They rode in silence, though Ada had a funny feeling that was because they were praying Krauser and HUNK wouldn't follow them. Finally, Leon pulled onto the shoulder of the road and stopped the vehicle. Ada noticed they were hidden from view by branches hanging over the truck, forming a cocoon around the vehicle.

"We have to sleep. We're all running on nothing, now, and they can't find us, hopefully," he explained.

Ada nodded and said, "We can sleep in the bed of the truck. That way we'll here anything that tries to sneak up on us."

The other two agreed softly and the three of them climbed out of the vehicle. Amber was the first in the bed of the truck and the second she lay down she was asleep. Ada stopped, however, and looked at the road.

"You need sleep too, Ada," Leon suddenly said. She gave him a silent look and he returned it. She was still shocked at how much he'd changed.

"I know… But one of us needs to stay awake, Leon. You and I both know that. We can't take the chance of somebody sneaking up on us," she replied calmly.

"Nobody will. They can't even see us," he said.

"I don't want to take the chance."

He gave her an unhappy look before he stepped closer to her. If she moved her hand up it would've touched him with how close they were. She looked up at him and remembered the forest again.

_He was the one who hugged me. Maybe I was wrong?_

For the second time that night, he caught her off guard by tipping her face up gently, one hand finding her waist, and kissing her for the first time in six long years. And, without thinking, Ada returned the kiss immediately, lifting her hands up to grip his face and return the kiss.

They ignored the sudden gasp from the bed of the truck and tightened their grips on one another.

A/N: I'm cruel, I know. And it's short. But again, the more action (or love, I guess) there is, the longer the chapters will be.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel

--Michigan--

It was that night all over again, except this time she wasn't sliding away into the abyss of death. Instead, she was alive and well and she knew exactly what had just happened. She also knew who had just decided to look over at them. Or not.

A thundering crash echoed behind them and Leon and Ada were separated and crouched within seconds. Their eyes searched the forest for whatever it was and Amber joined them suddenly.

"I thought I saw something out there," she whispered to Leon. Ada looked at Leon, who was surprisingly emotionless. All except his eyes, which betrayed the guilt he was feeling. They hadn't been caught but still…

"How do they keep finding us?" Amber whispered.

Leon shifted his weight, gaining more balance. Ada looked over at him and he glanced back at her. They were going to have to get to the truck.

A huge shape landed in front of them, sending them sprawling backwards. Ada grabbed the pistol on Leon's leg and aimed at the creature unconsciously. Leon glanced at her in confusion.

"Get the SKS! I'll distract it," she ordered.

He looked like he was about to argue but he just shook his head and jumped to his feet. He and Amber sprinted to the truck and Ada returned her gaze to the creature, pistol up and ready to go-

-and the gun fell from her hands as she focused on what the thing truly was. It was impossible and yet Ada knew her eyes didn't betray her. She heard Leon call to her but she couldn't move. Fear had replaced everything else.

It was William Birkin. Or a carbon copy at least. It was the same exact creature that she and Leon had battled throughout Raccoon's sewers. It was the same creature that had left a scar on her side. The same creature that had ultimately prevented Ada from escaping with Leon.

Suddenly, the booming crack of the SKS echoed from the truck and two strong hands grabbed her arms. Ada jumped, realizing it was Leon, and grabbed his pistol. They sprinted back to the truck, where Amber waited with the SKS in her hands. She looked rather proud, until the sound of splitting wood hit their ears.

Leon and Ada spun around to see William Birkin's copy tearing a tree in half and swinging it. Leon, acting as quick as possible, grabbed Amber's arm and tore her from the truck. Ada grabbed his arm in response and, also as fast as possible, dragged the two away from the truck.

Only seconds later, the tree smashed into the roof of the vehicle and shards of metal and glass flew into the trees and sky. Ada covered her face with one hand, noticing the way that Leon's hand found hers somehow and she gripped it tightly. Her other hand shook violently, which rendered her useless in shooting the monster.

"Come on! If we hit the streets then we can escape it!" Amber hissed. Ada shot her a cold look. How wrong could the other woman be?

--

Krauser watched the creature do run its course, tearing trees from the earth and pulverizing the truck. He watched the once proud vehicle turn into a pile of useless metal and hunks of glass.

"They weren't in the truck. Why let Birkin continue?" HUNK's calm voice asked. Krauser sent the other man an icy look.

"Because that could be us. I don't feel like being killed tonight. Not again," the bigger man snarled.

HUNK's head moved away and Krauser felt like imbedding his knife into the other man's skull. Mr. Death or not, he wouldn't be able to survive the eight inch blade plunging through his brains.

--

They stumbled into the street and Leon noticed that he had two people holding his hands. One, he wasn't truly holding. It was just there. The other, he had a grip on hers as tight as she did on his. The thing was, Ada was also shaking.

"That…That thing, wasn't Birkin, right?" Ada suddenly stammered. She looked up at Leon. "That wasn't possible, of course. The nuke destroyed his remains. That couldn't have been him."

Without thinking, he released Amber hand and stopped. It took the other woman a moment to notice this but she stopped soon afterwards. She gave them looks of impatience.

"I don't know… It couldn't have been him, you're right… Unless Umbrella got some of his DNA. It's plausible that they cloned him," Leon admitted. Ada's eyes widened and he had a bad feeling that was exactly what had happened.

"Would you guys care to explain what's going on?" Amber asked.

The pounding monster was still audible so Leon shook his head and mumbled, "Let's find a diner or something. We'll… We'll talk there…"

--Washington D.C.--

Ashley stomped right to her father's door, file in hand, ignoring the cautious looks the Secret Service agents were giving her. She slammed through the large doors and walked into the Oval Office. Her father looked up in silent shock until he noticed who it was.

"Ashley…" he started gently.

"Don't Ashley me!" she snapped. Angry was not the way to describe Ashley Graham's emotion at the moment. Infuriated fit it better. "What is wrong with you?! Why are you going after an innocent man?"

"Innocent? Ashley, he turned his back on the government. This isn't like in the movies when they can run around and not be arrested. This is real life. He is an enemy! He's AWOL and I have to take actions against that. You can't let your crush on him get in the way of true judgment!" President Graham snapped. He had to wonder if his daughter thought he liked doing this to the agent.

Suddenly the girl tossed something onto his desk, papers flying. He saw one in particular. It was a much younger looking Leon. A bloody Leon.

The President grabbed the report and quickly skimmed it. Words like emotional trauma and the death of someone loved stood out to him.

"Who died?" he asked gently. He'd known about the city but it wasn't his job to examine the truth behind the survivors.

"I'll give you a hint. She's Eurasian, really pretty, and Leon went AWOL over her. Oh, let's add the fact that her only living family is her paternal grandmother and she survived Raccoon City as well," Ashley snarled.

"But… How is she alive is she died in the city?"

Ashley shook her head, stating, "Shock can screw you up, badly."

--Michigan--

The diner was cozy, the coffee was warming, and the whole mood was calming. Unless you looked at the bedraggled group sitting in the darkest booth in the entire place. Ada's head lay on the table, Leon's head was propped up by one fist, and Amber was stretched out and asleep.

"My head's killing me," Ada mumbled. Leon laughed bitterly.

"We're attacked by monsters and the undead and parasites and you can always be certain that your head will start to hurt," he stated.

"It's a constant, handsome. You have to accept that," she purred.

Leon let his eyes fall on the woman at his side. Her raven hair spilled onto the table, almost like water. He knew it would be soft. Not to mention, even with her head down, she looked as graceful as she always was. He knew that if something happened, Ada would be up the fastest.

Something moved and the SKS tipped dangerously. Ada grabbed it, without raising her head, and rested it against the table again.

"Thank God for family connections," Leon mumbled.

The diner had instantly accepted them in because his aunt was the main waitress. She's taken one look at him and had ushered them in and had fetched them some fresh coffee. Ada's free hand relaxed on the mug that she'd been given.

"What's going on?" Amber finally asked, lifting herself into a sitting position. Leon snapped his eyes away from Ada and felt guilt replacing all of his other emotions. Like always.

_Yes, but you don't feel guilty about Amber, do you? No, you feel guilty about Ada. You feel like you're betraying her. _

He remembered his father's words right before Amber had made her appearance at the house. That seemed like ages ago.

"Well? How do you two know each other? At least tell me that," Amber offered.

"We met six years ago," Ada offered.

"That tells me nothing. How did you guys meet?"

"I shot at him as he walked past me," Ada remarked.

"So, wait. Did you know I was a person?" Leon asked. The woman smiled at him happily and Leon couldn't help but appreciate the smile.

"I wasn't stupid! I knew you were a person. It's quite obvious, don't you think?" she chuckled.

"Then why didn't you just call to me?" he laughed.

"Too boring," she stated, taking a sip from her mug. Amber watched the two in disbelief.

"What the hell?" the long haired woman snarled. Leon and Ada looked back at her. "You got shot at by her and you still trust her?"

"I never would've hurt him," Ada retorted.

"I don't care! You shot at him!" Amber snapped. Ada rolled her eyes at the other woman, apparently sick and tired of dealing with the civilian. Leon had a bad feeling about the argument.

Suddenly, Amber was up, standing before them. "I don't understand you, Leon. You trust some bitch that shot at you?"

Ada stood as well, using her two or three inches on Amber calmly. Leon stumbled to his feet. He wasn't certain if he could stop them but he would try.

"Don't. Call. Me. That," Ada snarled.

"What, bitch? What, can't take the truth?"

Ada's fists clenched and the next thing anybody knew, Amber tackled the spy. Leon jumped, noticing that Ada had moved out of the way, just in time, and watched the other woman who was on the ground.

Leon tried to say something but Amber was going for Ada again and the experienced fighter just moved out of the way of Amber's attacks. Kicks and punches were useless against a woman who'd fought countless monsters and other people.

Leon lunged forward and grabbed Ada, tugging her behind him. Amber stood before him, her eyes betrayed at the sudden siding. The offender was breathing heavily before shaking her head and stomping away. She slammed through the doors and Ada grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled lightly. He shrugged and that's when he heard the dull crack of a far off gunshot and he saw Amber go down outside.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel

--Michigan--

Panic filled Leon and he saw Ada's eyes widen in disbelief. People in the diner began to scream until his aunt slammed a pot on the counter. He looked over at her and he realized her eyes were on Amber's form outside.

"I can make it out there and make sure she's okay," Ada suddenly said. Leon looked at her. As torn as he was at the idea of Amber being dead, he wasn't about to put Ada in the line of danger.

"You can't," he started. Ada lifted one hand, silencing him. She looked at him again and he saw a light smile flicker across her lips.

"If it's Krauser and the other person I think it is, I'm the better choice of the two of us. You can start getting these people to safety. I'll go get Amber," Ada promised. Leon shook his head again and Ada's smile grew. She wouldn't hurt him but she could scare him.

She grabbed his pistol from her belt and pointed it at him. Several sharp gasps echoed around them but Ada only focused on Leon's shocked face.

"I don't want to but if I have to, I will shoot you. Now, get these people to safety. You think I offer up my life often?" she asked, about to turn away. Leon grabbed her arm in a tight grip she almost flinched at. She turned to face him.

"No, you're right. You don't sacrifice yourself often. Unless it's for me. And I'm _not _going to watch you die again, Ada. I won't…can't do that. Get these people to safety. I'll go get Amber. I'll have to carry her if she'd hurt anyway. You think you could?"

She lowered her gaze from his, hating that she had emotions, but she nodded. She didn't want to die for that annoying woman, anyway. And Leon wouldn't die. He just wouldn't.

--

Leon watched as the rest of the people exited the diner through the back door. He gripped his father's SKS in a death grip and his eyes flickered to where Amber lay outside. Why hadn't the bastards blown out the diner's windows and taken him out? He was a huge target. Or were they trying to get him outside?

_Shit… I can't leave Amber out there! If she got shot she could bleed to death and even if she didn't God knows why they want me out there!_

Suddenly, Amber moved. She was trying to reach for something and Leon didn't hesitate to run outside to her. He pushed through the glass door and waited for the sting of a bullet. It didn't come. Nor did the sound of approaching boots.

"Shit, fuckers shot at me," Amber breathed, rolling onto her back. She looked at Leon and he couldn't help but feel relieved. He was about to kneel next to her when-

-an explosion annihilated all of his senses.

--

Ada turned on her heel, her eyes wide, as three consecutive explosions tore down the street. Leon's aunt gasped and reached into her truck. Her arm retracted and in her hands was a M1 Garand. Ada's eyebrows rose and the woman handed the old rifle to the assassin.

"My brother gave it to me a while back. I preferred the SKS but he gave me the Garand. Never thought I'd use it. Protect my nephew," the woman ordered. Ada nodded and sprinted around the building, shoving the pistol between her belt and her pants as she ran.

She saw Leon and Amber crouched behind a blue car as she moved around the side of the building. Ada smiled faintly, grateful that they were both alive. She crouched and walked over to them.

"Shit, what was that?" Leon breathed. She saw blood on his arm and frowned. It came from his shoulder, where he'd been shot earlier. That was not good.

"I think they're playing us like rats in a maze. Notice that they stopped shooting as soon as you and I were moving again. They don't want to kill us," she whispered. Then, "At least, not quickly kill us."

"Great… What happened to him?" Leon whispered, more to himself then to the women. Ada lowered her head.

"Umbrella happened," she responded.

Amber suddenly hissed, "I need a gun."

Ada sighed and snatched Leon's pistol from her belt, mumbling, "Then take this. By the way, thank your aunt when you see her next. She gave me this." Ada lifted up the M1 to accentuate what she meant.

The sound of footsteps filled their ears and Ada turned to see Krauser and HUNK walking slowly through the rubble of the ruined street. Krauser looked as insane as always and Ada could only imagine what HUNK was thinking. She'd never liked him…

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Krauser laughed. "We won't hurt you, too much. And Leon, your little girlfriend is perfectly safe. It's not her we want. It's you and that bitch of yours."

Leon tensed up and Ada grabbed his shoulder. She shook her head rapidly and mouthed 'don't fall for it' to him. His jaw clenched and she just offered him a reassuring smile. There wasn't anything they could do, if they were dead.

"Oh, come on, Ada. You like a good challenge! How long has it been since you last fought Mr. Death? Too long," Krauser scoffed. "Getting rusty?"

Ada rolled her eyes and tipped the rifle up. She straightened the weapon and rested the barrel against the hood of the car that they hid behind. She rested her cheek against the cold metal and aimed down the sight. Krauser's head was in her line of sights and she knew she was able to take them both down. But HUNK wasn't there anymore. She pulled the trigger and twisted left, ramming the rifle into HUNK's chest as he lunged for her.

Amber cried out at the gun and Leon leapt to his feet. She heard the crack of the SKS and soon the pistol joined in with the firefight.

HUNK stood and Ada followed suit. She wasn't stupid enough to discard the weapon. The older agent started towards the woman, who smiled icily.

"Come on, Michael," she purred. "Still sore over that mission?"

"You're pathetic," he retorted. "You have everything and yet you're willing to die for some wannabe cop?"

She clenched her jaw and moved as quickly as possible. She ducked under HUNK's fist and slammed her shoulder into his torso. She twisted the rifle into an uncomfortable position and planted a round into HUNK's thigh.

"Oh, are you slowing down?" Ada laughed. Suddenly, something slammed into the car at her side. She spun around to see the creature from earlier. The M1 fell from her hands and panic took over.

_Don't fear it! What's wrong with you?! _

She couldn't see Leon or Amber. The creature seemed to grin and started towards her.

--

Leon lifted himself off the cold concrete and saw the creature, Birkin, advancing on a petrified Ada. He reminded himself of what had happened in Raccoon and tried to stand. A boot landed on his chest, knocking all air out of his lungs.

"No, no, comrade. I want you to watch, not intervene," Krauser laughed and he bent over and grabbed a handful of Leon's shirt. Krauser kept a grip on Leon's shirt and made him watch the creature move towards Ada.

The assassin was about to move out of the way as the creature lifted its left arm, the one with the huge claws, when the man in black suddenly grabbed her arms. Leon struggled to get out of Krauser's grip but it was too late.

Leon watched in horror as the creature plunged its claws into Ada's chest.

--Washington D.C.--

Painter Crowe sat silently in the Oval Office, waiting for the President to finish speaking to the younger agent. The agent nodded respectfully and walked out of the office, leaving Painter and President Graham.

"Director Crowe," President Graham said, smiling weakly. He looked exhausted. Painter guessed that came with the job.

"Sir," Painter said lightly, standing. He didn't look like the typical agent. His dark skin was a complete contrast to his bright blue eyes and he kept his hair about shoulder length. Most agents kept their hair as short as possible.

"We're still waiting for your friend, uh, Grayson Pierce to arrive, I see. Do you know what's taking him so long, Director?" the President asked. Painted shook his head silently. "Hm… Well, let's give him ten more-"

The President became silent as two Secret Service men escorted a bedraggled looking Grayson Pierce into the room. Gray gave the two agents cold looks as they left. Both men acted like robots and Gray wasn't a robot. At all.

"Oh…Uh, I'm sorry," Gray said, saluting the President. Graham offered him a salute in return, though he looked miserable. Gray shot Painter a questioning look.

"Men, you're probably wondering why I've called you here. Well, it's about my daughter's bodyguard. He went rogue roughly two days ago and none of my men can catch him or the woman he's with." Gray shot Painter another look but Painter kept his eyes on the President. "He's a deadly man and has some of the best training around. Now, I know it's not Darpa or Sigma's job to hunt after Secret Service gone rogue but I've heard many good things about you two in particular. Will you take the mission for me?"

"Of course sir. Do you have any photographs?" Painter asked, knowing that the President would not accept a no.

"Of the agent, we do. But the woman… She's more elusive than the rarest of animals. We only have one photo of her and it's being examined at the moment… You see, originally I sent the agent after her. She was to be killed or put in government custody. My agent knew the woman. They'd met on a mission. What I didn't know…. They had a past. There was a strong connection between these two. And I wasn't going to be able to break it with threats of the government coming down on them. Here, this is Leon Kennedy. The agent."

The President handed Painter a picture of a young, blond man who didn't look the part. But Painter noticed the haunted eyes on the youthful man. There was indeed a past in this man that he didn't want known.

"Can you describe the woman?" Painter asked.

"I can. Here's the major facts about her: Tall, Eurasian, short black hair, green eyes, intelligent." Gray's eyes widened and the President looked at him calmly. "Her name is Ada Wong. Not Seichan, Mr. Pierce. In fact, with what we know about Seichan, I'd say Miss Wong makes your friend look like a child compared to the best of the best. Miss Wong is very good at what she does. She's an assassin and a spy," the President said.

"Do you mind if we have some help on this mission, sir?" Painter asked. The President smiled.

"I expected you to get help. Your typical team, correct? Lisa Cummings, Monk and Catherine Kokkalis, perhaps even Miss Seichan herself. Of course, I didn't say anything about our friendly spy now did I?" The President said, smiling.

Painter nodded and tucked the folder against him. He motioned for Gray to follow him and together they left to prepare for their new mission.

A/N: I couldn't help myself. This story has sort of become a crossover with a series of novels I really like. (This last part is all the characters being taken from that series.) And it's only sort of a crossover because it's not really going to follow the book storyline. Only the plot of my story. (And don't hate me for the way I ended it with Leon and Ada!) So, new disclaimer: I don't own any of James Rollins' stuff, either.


	9. Chapter 9

Angel

--Washington D.C.--

"So, you're willing to kill this man because he doesn't want to kill a woman he possibly might be in love with?" Lisa asked, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. Painter lowered his eyes. He knew how his girlfriend felt about these matters.

"Lisa, this is different. She's dangerous. It could all be a ploy to get at his heart. We have to take them down before they do something bad," Painter explained.

"Oh, so this is another Gray/Seichan situation, right? You don't think that the 'bad guy' can change. That's not like you, Painter," Lisa snarled. She turned away before he could say anything and walked out of the room, leaving the man to his thoughts.

Seichan and Gray… Leon and Ada's situation was eerily close to what Seichan and Gray had done. However, unlike Seichan, Ada didn't have a tracking beacon imbedded in the lining of her stomach. That had been the only way the government would let Seichan go… But Ada always escaped.

"Painter!" Monk called. The bald man stuck his head into the doorway. "We've got three explosions in Michigan. We think it's them."

Painter nodded and said, "Let's go then."

--Michigan--

Leon almost dropped the SKS but managed to keep his hold on it long enough to empty the gun's magazine into the monster. Amber was probably hiding behind the car and the sound of sirens reached Leon's ears. But he didn't care.

The monster screamed and flailed. It turned its attention to Krauser and the man in black and lunged at them. Both men fled as the creature chased them, apparently thinking they were the cause of the pain. Any other time, and Leon might've laughed at the scene. But not while Ada was laying on the ground, bleeding.

"Amber, take this and get to the others in back," Leon ordered as he handed the SKS to the woman. She was about to say something but remained silent when she saw where his eyes were. He noticed a flash of anger in her eyes but it quickly vanished.

He watched as Amber fled into the diner and out the back and he instantly ran to Ada's side. She lay on the ground but she was awake. She lifted herself, one hand clamped over her collar bone. Blood spilled from between her fingers.

"Managed to duck in time," she mumbled. Leon noticed that his hands were shaking, badly. He reached out and touched her shoulder and as soon as his fingers came into contact with her shirt, she fell into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, bridal style. He noticed that she still had the M1 Garand in her grip, the rifle adding a little extra weight to the light woman in his arms. Blood oozed from Ada's wound and started to soak into his shirt.

"Boy!" the calm voice of his aunt called. "Hurry up! There's a truck over here that she can lie down in. I'll take you guys to the boarder."

He nodded gratefully and, carefully gripping Ada to his chest, walked to his aunt and her truck.

--

"How bad is it?" Leon's aunt, Myra, asked.

"I can't tell. I'm no doctor," he replied, watching Ada's unconscious form with concern. The wound was still oozing blood and he was worried that she'd bleed to death.

_Good job, Kennedy. She's going to die on you, yet again! Some hero you are…_

"It's not that bad," Ada suddenly breathed. She still had her eyes closed but her breathing was faster and her hand pressed down on the wound again.

"Can you sit up?" Leon asked. Amber and Myra gave him odd looks. It was like they didn't realize that he had to at least offer her something to put over the new wound.

Ada nodded and lifted herself into a sitting position. She placed her back against the wall of the truck and Leon moved next to her. She gave him a weak smile and he returned it. The situation was oddly familiar.

_Attacked by the same bastard who you killed six years ago._

"There should be a first aid kit somewhere back there," Myra suddenly said. He looked around and spotted what she was talking about. A small kit with a big red cross sat in the far right corner of the bed of the truck. He quickly grabbed it and turned back to Ada.

"It wasn't that bad," Ada repeated. Leon lifted his head to look at her and she flashed him a quick grin.

"Bullshit," he mumbled. Ada laughed weakly. He pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a roll of gauze.

"Do you even know how to use that?" Ada asked. A weird sound caught their attention and he noticed that Myra had closed off the bed from the cab. They could no longer see or speak to the two women up front.

"Not really," Leon said as he pulled his eyes from the cab. Ada took the gauze from him and he reluctantly handed over the alcohol as well.

"Then what good are you?" she teased.

"Not much," he offered. "I'm a good shot."

"I'm better."

"I'm good with knives."

"I don't need them."

"I'm tall."

"Not that much taller than I am."

"I'm a blond."

"Black hair is better."

"I have blue eyes."

"Are you a Nazi?"

"I'm with the government."

"Too overrated."

"Then I'm no good," he sighed.

Ada stopped unrolling the gauze and he noticed a light blush creep across her face. He raised his eyebrows at her and she returned to what she was doing.

"And what was that all about?" he asked.

She looked up at him and a calm smile spread across her lips. She said calmly, "You're a good kisser."

Leon just about fell down at that. Had she-?

Before he could respond to her statement, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged him down to her. Their lips met for the second time that night and neither one truly was complaining. The gauze and rubbing alcohol fell from her hand as she lifted it and grabbed his hair. He wrapped his arms tightly around her in response and her hand left his collar, instead moving to his shoulder.

When they finally parted, her eyes had the same look in them that they'd had six years ago. They didn't release each other though Ada's grip on his hair relaxed a little bit. He had to admit, holding her andand being held by her felt amazing. It was the same feeling he'd had six years ago, for those few seconds they'd been in their own little world as their lips met. And then again in the forest, when he'd acted without thinking and kissed her.

_Wait… Then... She meant what she said that night... She... Then... Dammit this is making my head hurt!_

"In the forest…" she mumbled.

"I love you," he said before she could continue.

--Washington D.C.--

Seichan watched humorlessly as Gray and his friends climbed into the Blackhawk. She typically didn't get this close to him, especially not after she found out about the chip. But if she was right and they were going after Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong… Well, she would be the one to stop them.

_You and I haven't spoken in seven years, Ada… But you're still my sister and I'll continue to try and protect you._

--

Gray felt like he was being watched so he turned and looked out the window of the leer jet. He spotted the woman, who stood silently in the shadows of the closest building. She caught his eyes and smiled, offering him a two finger wave.

--Michigan--

"I'm sorry," Leon apologized after he registered what he'd just said.

Ada cocked her head in confusion. "Why?"

"What?" he asked, his eyes flickering up to look at her.

"I asked, why? Why are you sorry?" she questioned, moving closer to him. Her hip touched his knee.

"I…I uh…"

"I've always loved you," she whispered, feeling the prickle of tears in her eyes. "I was just… Afraid to tell you. If I did, I thought you would tell me off. I'm a sissy when it comes to my emotions."

They stared at one another, a shocked silence flooding over them.

"Did we really just admit that?" she whispered.

After a pause, he nodded and mumbled, "We did."

--Over Michigan (plane) --

Gray slowly leaned back, thinking about Seichan. Seeing her had brought up memories of what had occurred between them. Then, the hospital… Gray still had sore spots from where she'd kicked his ass. His black eye had only recently faded.

When she'd kissed him, it had been startling and amazing at the same time. He'd known that he felt something for her but she wasn't supposed to share those. That made her human. That's why the chip had made him feel more than guilty. He'd hated himself for letting his superiors put the chip in her stomach.

Gray closed his eyes, falling into a sleep filled with dreams about Seichan.

A/N: Aw, we have two romances! (If you guys want any explanations on Gray and the others, ask please.) Also, before anybody says that I made Leon and Ada admit their feelings for each other too quickly, you ought to go back and read the last two lines of their sections. They're shocked too, you know? (Sorry it's short.)


	10. Chapter 10

Angel

-- Michigan--

Leon was uncertain when Ada had snuggled up to his body. The wound was no longer bleeding, though Leon knew they would have to do something about it soon. They couldn't risk infection.

"Who is she?" Ada suddenly asked. He knew who she was speaking of but he didn't want to admit the truth. However, with what they'd just said to each other, he wasn't about to lie.

"My ex-girlfriend," he said bitterly.

"Ex? With the way she's treating you, I would believe you two were married," Ada remarked.

"She's kinda clingy… She wasn't that bad until I moved up through the ranks and finally hit the Secret Service. She didn't know I was with them but she knew something was up. Then…Ashley got kidnapped and the night before I left for Spain, she broke up with me," he explained. Suddenly, he flinched as he noticed eerie similarities between Raccoon and Spain.

"What's wrong?" Ada asked, concern lacing her voice.

"…I was just thinking about how similar both Raccoon and Spain are…" he mumbled. Ada shifted and pulled away from him. She gave him a confused look. "I was…running late that night in Raccoon… It was because I got wasted the day before and I ran late that night…"

"And why did you…?"

"My girlfriend broke up with me," he laughed bitterly. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I didn't know that," she admitted, her eyes filled with silent emotions.

"I think that's why I was so desperate to protect you. And then, even that disappeared and I just wanted us to escape…" he said soberly.

"I…" Ada started. She looked away from him and he gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. At least you had a good reason," he chuckled. She smiled at his weak attempt to lighten the mood. Then, she cringed and placed a hand on her collar bone again. "We have to take care of that before we reach the boarder."

"Yeah…" she mumbled and grabbed the almost forgotten bottle of rubbing alcohol and gauze. "Care to help?" she asked.

He moved closer to her, flinching as the truck hit a bump. However, Ada was as steady as always, her pale eyes flickering slightly as she made some kind of patch to put over the wound. She handed it and the alcohol to Leon as soon as she finished the patch.

"I have to take off my shirt. Don't get any ideas," she warned. He smiled at her faintly and she smiled back.

"What kind of ideas?" he scoffed, though he noticed she flinched as she moved her left arm. The arm closest to the wound. "Need some help?"

If they hadn't been in a life and death situation, Leon might've blushed. But when her eyes widened in shock, he just looked at her curiously. She finally nodded and he moved to her left side.

"I'll never be able to move my arm enough to get the shirt off," Ada muttered as she placed her hand over the wound.

"I have my knife but…" He looked around and saw what he wanted. A T-shirt was folded neatly on top of a box. Ada followed his gaze.

"Your aunt won't mind if I steal her shirt?" Ada asked. Leon shrugged and grabbed it. He handed it back to Ada who unfolded it.

The shirt was black and it was quite large compared to Ada's compact form but it would have to do. She used his combat knife to but through her bloody shirt and pulled it off, flinching as the fabric stuck to the wound. Leon glanced at the cab of the truck unconsciously trying to give the woman some privacy.

"Here," Ada said, taking the patch from Leon and replacing it with the roll of gauze. He unconsciously began to make a layered square of gauze with the roll. "Let me see the alcohol," she ordered.

He didn't hand it to her. Instead he asked, "What do you expect to do with it? Dump it out on your collar? That's not a great idea."

"What else can I do?" Ada asked, watching him curiously.

"How is it that I know nothing of medical related stuff and yet I know to do this?" he asked as he poured a little alcohol onto the layered square of gauze. He handed it to her and she gave him a humored look.

"You know nothing?" she asked, accepting the square.

"I watch movies, you know?" he replied.

She laughed gently and then turned her attention back to what she was doing. Unfortunately, he saw the problem. She wasn't going to be able to take care of the wound herself.

Leon moved closer to her and took the square. He again forced himself to ignore everything below her collar bone. That was extremely difficult.

"Thank you," she mumbled. He gently pressed the square to her shoulder and she flinched slightly. He wondered if it was from the cold of from the pain.

"No problem," he said, gently cleaning the wound. She was stronger than he was. After that first flinch, she stayed as steady as a rock.

Eventually, the wound was clean enough that he could see it. Ada used the steel blade of his knife to look at the wound. The gash was deep and Leon knew she was lucky that it hadn't gone down to the bone. Otherwise, it looked fine.

"I'm glad the G-virus can't be spread through scratches," Ada said as Leon took the patch from her. He nodded in agreement as he pressed it to the wound and grabbed the role of gauze.

"Here's where I need some help. I'm no good at bandaging," Leon admitted.

She took it from him and said, "Remember what I did for you in Raccoon?" He nodded. "That's kinda what you have to do. Here, I'll talk you through it," she said.

He listened as she gave instructions and wrapped a length of the gauze around her chest, barely below the wound itself. Then, he started to wrap it around her shoulder and she tucked the bandages into the other bandages wrapped around her chest. She was right. It looked a lot like what she'd done for him in Raccoon City.

"There," she said gently and stared at the shirt in her lap. Leon frowned.

_Everything has to be complicated…_

"Can you lift your arm?" he asked.

"Maybe… But it'll hurt," she said. She moved her arm just a little and cringed in pain. There was no way she would be able to lift her arm up enough to put the shirt on without causing massive amounts of pain.

He sat back, thinking of a way to handle the situation, when he felt the truck slowing down. Ada gave him a quick look and grabbed the shirt. He moved closer to her and helped her pull the shirt on. She moved her arm up just barely enough to put her arm through the sleeve. She pressed her hand to her collar bone again and he gave her a concerned look.

"It's okay. It just stings," she said. She grabbed the used square of gauze and they climbed out of the back of the truck. They hit the streets with dull thuds of their boots. Myra and Amber walked around to join them.

"Hope you don't mind she had to borrow your shirt," Leon said to his aunt. The woman shrugged. Amber looked petrified as she realized that meant he'd seen Ada shirtless.

_You didn't even look…_

"This is as far as I'm willing to take you," Myra said. She pointed behind her and said, "You should be able to find a hotel and maybe a car or clothes in that town up ahead. The three nodded their heads and started off down the road as Myra climbed into her truck and drove off.

--

Myra sighed, glad that her nephew was safe for now. She stared forward and then saw something huge in the street. It was too late to stop but she hit the brakes anyway.

Her truck smashed into something and she heard the truck being stopped by the outside force. When it eventually did come to a halt, Myra's nose was bleeding and she had a funny feeling a couple of her teeth were cracked.

Something ripped the door off the driver's side and two hands tore her out of the vehicle. It was the huge man who'd attacked her nephew earlier.

"Where did he go?" the huge man snarled angrily as he made her stand on the street.

"Fuck off, I ain't telling!" Myra retorted. A pain suddenly filled her and she felt blood rush into her mouth. She glanced down and saw the tips of what appeared to be claws coming out of her stomach.

--

Gray walked silently forward, staring in shock at the huge mess in front of him. Concrete and vehicles lay everywhere, blown up by some kind of explosive. Painter mumbled C4 as he walked past Gray.

"And you said that the owner drove off with them?" Kat asked. Her husband, Monk, stood at her side. The civilian looked between the brunette and the bald man, his eyes wide with fear.

"Yeah… And the two guys followed them in a big black van," he said. Monk nodded and turned back to Painter and Gray. Lisa stood near a puddle of blood, preparing to take samples of it.

"Weird… With all the shit we've dealt with, you'd think a monster isn't that startling…" Monk chuckled as he walked over to them.

"We've never had to deal with a virus that brought the dead back to life," Painter reminded.

"Nope. Just a virus that could kill hundreds upon thousands of people," Monk laughed. Then, he stopped and lowered his head. "Sorry guys." Painter smiled faintly but Lisa came back to them suddenly.

"This is Ada Wong's blood, I believe, if that civilian is correct. Maybe we can start tracking her down. Find out who she is," Lisa said. Painter nodded and turned around.

"They're heading to the boarder. We can cut them off if we're fast enough. Let's move," he ordered. The team nodded.

--

Seichan watched the interesting scene before her. The creature had just killed the woman they'd attacked. She had to wonder what was going on.

"If Wong and Kennedy are so close, why weren't they together years ago?" the man in black suddenly asked.

"Hell if I know," the giant retorted. "All I know is I knew that bitch had something going on for him when she saved his life in Spain. Cute, huh? They're in love," Krauser scoffed.

Seichan frowned and shook her head at their ignorance.

_My sister would never fall in love. It's a weak emotion. She must be playing this guy like a fiddle to get what she needs. Good old Ada._

--Indiana--

"We've been walking forever," Amber complained. She stopped and grabbed Leon's arm, forcing him to stop as well. Ada watched angrily as the woman dared lay a hand on his chest and give him what she believed were the dreaded 'puppy dog eyes'. "Can we stop, for a little while? Please?"

"We can't take the chance that Krauser and that other guy are still chasing us," Leon said, stepping away from her. Ada couldn't help but smirk triumphantly. They continued walking.

Ada and Leon walked side-by-side, senses alert and ready to go. Leon had taken the SKS back from Amber and Ada was again holding the M1 Garand. She couldn't help but feel like a soldier as they walked down the shoulder of the road.

"Where are we even going?" Amber finally asked, placing herself at Leon's other side. Ada watched the road and gripped the rifle tightly.

"Myra said there were some places we could get stuff at," Leon mumbled. Ada noticed that exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on him.

"Like right there," Ada said. She pointed to a hotel up ahead that was connected to some other stores. "How are we going to get in with rifles in our hands?"

Leon stopped and looked around. There were some dense bushes next to them and Ada nodded in agreement. They placed the rifles and Leon's knife underneath the thickest part of the bush. Amber followed suit and placed Leon's pistol under the bush with the other weapons.

They started for the hotel, thinking of comfortable beds and hot showers.

--

Amber was the first to lay claim to the shower, so Leon and Ada were forced to wait, laying shoulder-to-shoulder on the king-sized mattress. Ada was possibly asleep, with how quiet she'd been, but Leon was wide awake and thinking.

The whole situation in the truck was almost dreamlike. It had taken him six years to accept that he loved her and it had taken him six seconds to tell her. Maybe it was because he'd feared he was going to lose her. But he knew better.

Seeing her in Spain had reawakened all those old pains. And it only got worse when he was ordered to kill her. It was almost like the government was against him too. He still wasn't sure how they'd known about Ada.

"Thinking about something important?" Ada asked gently. He rolled onto his side and noticed she'd done the same sometime earlier.

"Not really," he lied. Well, he wasn't really lying.

"Not much to think about?" she questioned, reaching out and brushing some of his hair out of his face.

"Not really. Other than the fact that we have two super-powers coming after us and we're just three people, there's not much to think about," he stated. She grinned and might've said something when the door to the bathroom opened and they pulled away from each other.

"You can go," Ada said, waving one hand in the direction of the bathroom. Leon nodded his thanks and walked past Amber.

--

Ada silently sat back on the bed and noticed Amber was watching her. The assassin had a funny feeling she knew what was going to happen.

"Back off," Amber snarled finally.

"Back off from what?" Ada asked innocently.

"From Leon. Don't think I don't notice what's going on between you two. I'm not stupid," Amber growled.

"Could've fooled me," Ada retorted.

"What did you just say?" Amber snarled, stepping towards Ada. Ada stood from the bed and watched the other woman icily. "I don't know if you realize but he'd mine. I had him first," Amber said.

"Actually, I had him six years ago," Ada said. "So, if we're going to technicalities,_ I _had him first. And, if I were you, I wouldn't brag about having him. You never really had him."

"Bitch," Amber said, "if you've had him so long, why haven't I ever heard of you?"

"Why would you?" Ada chuckled. Sure, Leon hadn't seen her in those six years. But Amber didn't know that.

"Leon wouldn't cheat on me," Amber said, suddenly sounding much younger.

"It's not cheating, really. He was never really with you. He was with me," Ada explained.

Amber lunged and Ada ducked. The assassin turned and swept Amber's legs from underneath her. Ada moved, still in a crouch, and placed her knee on Amber's throat. She didn't put any weight behind it but the threat was still obvious.

And that's when she saw the PDA. It was eerily similar to Ada's old one. But it looked newer. Almost as if she just got it.

A fist slammed into her stomach, catching Ada off guard. She fell back and Amber stood up. She picked up the PDA and watched Ada icily.

"Wesker wanted you more than Leon. Why kill the good guy when they can all be happy with you dead? I offered to help. They said sure. Stupid bitch, didn't you notice that they always found us? No matter what? I saw you two in the forest. He's mine, whether you're dead or alive. So back off and I might stop calling them," Amber snarled.

A light knock on the door caught their attention. Amber sighed and walked over to it. As soon as it was unlocked, it burst open and a woman stepped in. Ada stared in disbelief.

She was basically looking at an almost mirror copy of herself. The woman's skin was a little darker, her hair a little longer, and her eyes a little greener. She didn't have the exact same facial features but they were close.

"Seichan?" Ada asked in disbelief.


	11. Chapter 11

Angel

-- Indiana--

Ada stared at the other woman, her fingers itching for a gun. The last time they'd met, Seichan had put two bullets in Ada and Ada had returned the favor by snapping Seichan's arm in three places. What Seichan was doing in the hotel, Ada had no idea. But she did have a funny feeling she didn't want to find out.

"Wow, I didn't even kick it that hard," Seichan scoffed as she spotted Amber, who was lying slumped up against the wall. "Who is she?"

"What does it matter?" Ada asked, watching her sibling with a calmness she didn't know she had. "What are you even doing here?"

"Well now, that's a nice way to great your sibling. Now, Ada, I know we didn't leave off on good terms but let's not be hasty. I came to help you. After all, the government is not easy to get rid of," Seichan said, walking further into the room. Ada prayed that Leon wouldn't make any noise. "Who else is here?"

"Nobody," Ada lied. She almost smiled at how easy it was to lie to her sister. "I was going to get in the shower and was letting it heat up before I got in when you kicked the door open."

"And you're alone… With another woman?" Seichan scoffed.

"Actually, our male friend left to grab us something to eat," Ada replied, wanting to twist Seichan's head around so she could have a 360 degree view.

_Insult me again, you little…_

"Oh… Kennedy right?" Seichan asked, staring at her sibling.

"You know his name?" Ada asked, though it sounded more like a statement. "Been listening in to some conversations, have you?"

"Well, I wasn't lying when I said I was here to help you. Of course, you wouldn't believe that. You've never believed anything I say," Seichan snarled.

"Not after you started to whore yourself out, no. Sad. You try to be like me and yet we're nothing alike. Pathetic, is a better word," Ada said, anger lacing her words.

Seichan stared at Ada, fists clenched angrily. Ada returned the glare though she remained as calm and collected as always. Seichan's eyes moved towards the bathroom and Ada feared she would want to investigate.

"Turn off the shower. Don't bother trying to escape. I know there's no windows in there. Go on," Seichan ordered, waving one hand towards the bathroom.

Ada prayed that Leon hadn't locked the door.

--

Ada shut the door and turned to Leon, shock and relief clashing in her eyes. She started towards him. He was now very grateful he'd heard the commotion outside and had put his clothes back on.

"How did you…?" she whispered.

"I heard the door open. I thought it might be Krauser. Who is she?" Leon whispered back.

"She's my younger half-sister. Her name is Seichan. Can't really say much more than that because I don't know anything else about her…" Ada frowned. "Okay, she doesn't know about you. You'll have to hide or something," Ada breathed, stepping past him to turn off the shower. As soon as the water stopped, they stopped speaking.

Leon shook his head at her idea and she shot him an angry look. He pointed at the door and she shook her head again. He gave her an exasperated look in return. Ada motioned for him to stay in the bathroom but he shook his head again.

"Ada!" Seichan suddenly called. Ada flinched unhappily before looking at Leon. Only one thing left to do…

--

Ada stepped out of the bathroom but blocked the doorway. Seichan sighed. She'd known there was somebody else in there. And now it looked like she would prove that her sister was as cold blooded as she was.

"If you shoot him or even try to hurt him, I will break every bone in your body," Ada warned, stepping away from the bathroom. A blond exited it and watched Seichan carefully. Somehow, he reminded her of Gray.

_Gray…_

"Care to explain yourself?" Seichan asked, watching her sister angrily. Was she wrong? Was Ada not as cold blooded as she herself?

"The story is much too long," Ada replied. The man, Kennedy, stepped closer to Ada and Seichan unconsciously went for her gun. Ada was in front of the agent before Seichan could even grab her weapon.

"What did I just say?" Ada snarled. Seichan jumped at her sister's anger but didn't reply. Instead, she looked at the agent, who again reminded her of Gray for some reason.

_That's ridiculous! Gray has black hair and this guy is a blond. They don't look anything alike._

"I don't care if it's a long story. Just explain yourselves," Seichan finally said. The two looked at one another before Ada sighed and stepped forward.

"Fine. If you must know."

--Michigan/Indiana boarder--

"Jesus, who would do this?" Monk asked as they examined the corpse of the middle aged woman. She was literally ripped in half and her vital organs seemed to have been strewn about. Even the seasoned agents were a little squeamish at the sight.

"Who knows…" Lisa said, paler then ever as she stared at the mess. Kat gently guided her away. Monk walked away too and Gray heard him losing his previous meal in the bushes.

"Fuck Painter… I don't know if we can handle something like this," Gray breathed, staring at the gore near his boot. "We've never fought actual monsters… We've come close but they were nothing like this. Not those hyenas, or the algae, or anything…"

"I know," Painter breathed. Out of all of them, he had the most experience when it came to the abnormal or the unexplainable. But this time, it was completely explainable. Hell, the man they were chasing could explain. It was a monster. Not a fake, not a genetic experiment like the massive hyenas, it was a true-blue monster.

"Hey guys! We just a report of a shooting in a hotel down the road. Call the cops. Let them handle this. Let's go," Kat ordered. Painter nodded in agreement and jogged off to join them.

Gray sighed and dialed 911.

--Indiana--

The story came to a halt when they realized what part they were coming upon. The turn table, William Birkin, Leon plugging 17 .50 caliber rounds into the mutated being in front of him.

It all seemed to rush into their memories; Ada falling into a puddle of her own blood, the massive claw retracting out of the whole in the train with a screech of metal being forced around, Leon dropping to his knees in a near panic at seeing Ada hurt. They could almost smell the iron of blood and the sickly sweet sent of William Birkin's decaying flesh.

"And?" Seichan asked, watching them.

Ada glanced up and she couldn't bring herself to speak. It was difficult for her to think of Raccoon but that wasn't the problem. Her problem was the fact that she couldn't really remember what had happened in the turn table. All of her memories of the turn table were foggy and unhappy.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Ada finally whispered. Leon touched her shoulder blade, so her sister couldn't see, and Ada wanted to find a hole to hide in.

"Let's not continue, okay?" Leon offered. Amber was beginning to stir and Ada remembered what the woman had said earlier. The assassin stood and watched the other woman pull herself to her feet.

"What happened?" Amber asked. Leon looked over at her and Ada placed her hand on his shoulder, preventing him from standing up.

"Looks like we have a traitor in our midst," Ada said. Amber looked up at her and Ada just watched her calmly. "Amber's been giving Krauser our location. She's been doing so for quite a while. I…I somehow missed her betrayal," Ada explained to Leon and Seichan.

Amber lunged at Ada, who braced herself for the other woman's attack. Amber punched the air next to Ada's head and the assassin responded by slamming her elbow into the side of Amber's skull. The woman went down to the carpet with a thud and lay still for a second.

Leon and Seichan stood at the ready, prepared to jump forward if needed. But Ada planted a boot on Amber's hand, crushing her bones under her heel and the PDA along with it.

"Sorry handsome," Ada apologized when she saw Leon flinch. He gave her a light shrug but she saw the way his eyes were conflicted. The agent in him was telling him to accept that Amber was a traitor who needed to be killed. But the good guy in him was telling him that he needed to save Amber.

"We'll leave her here and get the hell out of Dodge," offered Seichan. Ada nodded and they quickly left the room. Amber shouted after them, senseless words escaping the hurt woman's lips, but Ada grabbed Leon's hand and they continued to run out of the building.

--

Gray was the first to notice them, the first to point his Sig P226 at them, and the first to shout, "Freeze!"

The man stopped, tugging the woman to a halt as well. Seichan slowed down and stopped as well, staring in shock at the man in front of her.

Leon stepped in front of the woman and watched Gray calmly. Gray watched him back, when he heard the sound of Seichan pointing her own weapon at Gray. Painter and the other's soon aimed at the three as well.

"Shit…" Leon mumbled and Gray couldn't agree more.

A/N: Short, I know. But the next update will be Tuesday or Wednesday, so you don't have to wait too long.


	12. Chapter 12

Angel

-- Indiana--

Gray kept his eyes on Seichan, just knowing she had some type of escape plan unfolding in her brain. She always did. Even if he was the one releasing her, she made the plan better. Always.

The other two sat side to side, the agent staring at his boots and the woman watching the agent. Gray noticed that Ada Wong had some type of grace to her, even sitting on the back of a pick-up truck with her hands cuffed behind her back.

Then there was the agent. He was always on guard, even sitting as he was. Gray could see the same calm demeanor in Leon Kennedy that he saw in Painter Crow. It was eeire to see such experience and attitude in a man as young as Leon.

"So, Gray, here to put another chip in me? Or maybe you'd rather put a collar and leash on me and walk me like a dog?" Seichan suddenly snarled.

"Shut up," Kat suddenly mumbled. Seichan shot her a dirty look. The brunette leaned against the truck next to Leon and Gray noticed the way Ada suddenly leaned into the man. He felt his defenses go up instantly.

But they didn't do anything. They sat like that, comfortably leaning against one another. Seichan looked over at them and he saw the same emotions in her eyes that he was feeling at the moment.

"Okay, we're going to take you three back to D.C. Three bad guys in one," Monk said, walking around to join his wife. Kat smiled in agreement with him.

"Bad guys?" Ada suddenly asked, speaking for the first time. Monk's eyebrows shot up. "I've heard people call you a lot of things, Leon, but not bad guy."

"Yeah? That doesn't surprise me. I'm not typically the person one thinks of as a bad guy," Leon stated. Gray watched the two uneasily.

"Well… Saddler might've considered you one," Ada remarked. Kat gave Monk a questioning look.

"No, he just thought of me as a bug," the agent explained.

"A bug? Oh. Right. Bad guys and their terrible metaphors," she chuckled.

"He was especially bad at it," he agreed.

And the conversation was over. Both man and woman had their hands free and Kat and Monk were taken down within moments. Seichan was freed quickly and she turned her attention to Gray.

"Give me my weapon, Pierce. I wouldn't want to hurt you," she snarled. Gray shook his head and folded his arms over his chest.

Monk stood and tackled Leon, who managed to push away from the bigger man at the last second. He moved quickly, stepping out of Monk's range. Ada flipped away from Kat, proving her speed and agility.

"Back off Seichan," Painter said. He aimed his gun at Leon and Ada. Lisa stepped around and did the same thing. Unfortunately, they were faster.

A blade sliced through the air and struck Painter in the shoulder. The two "enemies" ducked down as Lisa shot and missed. Leon watched Painter while Ada kept an eye on Lisa, who was staring at her wounded boyfriend in horror.

"Now," Seichan growled, stepping towards him. Gray aimed his own gun at her, narrowing his eyes angrily.

"I will shoot you Seichan," he warned. The woman laughed bitterly and shook her head.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" she asked as she pulled something from her pocket. It was a small throwing knife.

"Sei, there's no reason to harm him. They're just doing their job. We need to leave before they find us," Ada suddenly said. Gray noticed the pet name.

"I have every reason in the world to hurt him, Ada, you just don't realize it yet," Seichan replied. Ada stepped forward and grabbed the knife, twisting it from the other woman's hands.

"I don't care if you have personal issues with him. We're leaving. Now," Ada snapped, glaring at the other woman. Seichan stared at her sibling before nodding.

"We're going to have to borrow your truck. Keys?" Leon asked, watching the scene emptily. Ada walked away from the group but Gray wasn't about to watch her when Seichan was in front of him.

"I have them," Monk snarled, standing again. He held them in what looked to be his normal left hand. However, it wasn't normal. Ever since those bastards had cut it off the first mission they'd met Seichan.

Now, his prosthetic hand crushed the keys, much to the shock of the young agent. Leon frowned darkly and stepped forward.

"You think some fake hand's going to scare me? You haven't seen half the shit I've been through and I'm not about to fall to some assholes who think they're doing the right thing. Ada?" he growled.

The woman returned with two rifles and a pistol in her arms. She handed the pistol and the M1 Garand to the agent and kept the SKS to herself. Monk stared silently at the scene before him.

And then the world exploded.

--

Ada hit the ground like a rock and cringed as her wound reopened and blood spilled down her side. Her leg locked as well, the old bullet wound acting up suddenly. Leon was at her side in an instant.

"Things couldn't go the way we wanted, could they?" he asked bitterly, wrapping an arm protectively around her shoulders. She smiled at him in agreement but her eyes widened as a massive shadow spread over them.

The huge form of William Birkin towered over them and Leon shoved off the ground. Ada followed suit and they stumbled away from the huge creature. An angry roar exploded from the creatures lips and he started for Leon. Ada glanced over at him in concern but the sound of approaching boots caught her attention.

Krauser lunged at her and she cart wheeled out of the way. She forced herself to ignore the sticky blood that was now soaking her shirt through. She was grateful it was black.

Krauser turned and grabbed her by the throat in a vice-like grip, moving much too quickly for her to react. Ada felt light headed instantly when a new gun joined in. Seichan had gotten her weapon back from the agent and was using it.

"Who does she think she's kidding?" Krauser scoffed.

She heard the SKS go off and Krauser released Ada. The huge man fell to his knees and Ada landed on the ground in front of him, praying that her leg would hold out for the fight. She glared angrily at Krauser and, with all of her strength, kicked him in the face. Superhuman or not, his teeth still shattered as her boot came into contact with his face.

As Krauser started to stand she turned her attention to Leon, who noticed her and pointed to the M1 lying on the ground. She started for it, only to have a man in black step in front of her. HUNK.

"Oh, were you going for that?" he asked. Before he could do anything, Seichan smashed into his side and they both toppled to the ground. Ada scooped the rifle up and looked at Leon, who was still fighting the mutant Birkin.

"Leon," Ada said, watching as Seichan got kicked in the stomach. The young woman toppled to the ground, breathing heavily. "We have to get out of here. There's no way we can fight these three."

"I know but there's no way to get out of here, either," Leon said, backing away from Birkin. The SKS clicked audibly and Leon flinched.

"You wouldn't happen to have rounds, would you?" Ada asked. He gave her a worried look. "Great."

Five new guns opened fire as Birkin started for them. Ada lifted the M1 but Leon placed a hand on its barrel and lowered it. She glanced at him and he smirked.

"Let them handle it. These three are after us. They'll hopefully leave the agents alone. Let's get out of here. Where's Seichan?"

Ada turned and spotted her sister, crouched low to the ground. Krauser and HUNK returned fire on the government agents but were no longer closet o Seichan. Ada whistled at the woman, who instantly stood and ran for them.

Birkin roared angrily and started for his new offenders, completely freeing Leon, Ada, and Seichan. The three fugitives broke away from the fire fight and ran to the truck the others had been using. Leon tossed his useless rifle to Seichan as she climbed into the back seats. He and Ada were in the front and in a few seconds, thanks to some keys that had been left in the ignition, they were speeding away from the attack.

--

Gray stood, adrenaline pumping through his body, when suddenly the three attackers stopped and the creature looked away from them. The man in black shook his head slowly and groaned something not audible.

Painter and the others looked over and realized that their truck was gone. Gray shook his head in disbelief at the thought that they'd fled. But when he turned back to face the creature and his human companions, they were gone.

"What is going on?" Kat asked, breathing deeply. "What the hell was that thing?! Why were they after Kennedy and Wong?"

"God knows…" Painter mumbled. He looked uncomfortable. Something was wrong, in Painter's eyes. Gray knew that look all too well.

"What is it?" Gray finally asked.

"Why was Seichan helping them? In fact, why was Wong helping Kennedy? She was able bodied enough to run as soon as the time came for it. Lisa…. I think you're right," Painter said gently. Four sets of eyes moved to Lisa, who stared at him in confusion.

"Oh!" she said suddenly, apparently realizing what he meant. "Guys, I think they're in love."

"And that's a good reason not to kill them?" Kat asked bitterly. The woman was well known for taking grudges. It was one of the many things that had attracted the hard-headed Monk to the much calmer woman.

"Technically," Painter said. "No." Kat smirked coldly and Lisa stared at Painter in disbelief. "Lisa…. Kennedy is a government agent. We're taught to _not _let our emotions get the better of us. He would have killed her if he was a true agent."

Lisa's face began to darken and she snarled, "So, you would kill me if I betrayed you guys. Without thought. Without hesitation?" She turned to Monk. "Or you, Monk. If Kat turned out to be part of the Guild, would you put a bullet into her head and shrug it off as another days work?" She set her eyes on Gray, who frowned unhappily. "And you. Could you kill Seichan? Just drop her dead, instantly?"

The three men looked uncomfortable for a split second, until Gray's face twisted with anger and he snarled, "I would if I had the chance."

--

"You okay?" Leon asked, noticing Ada's shirt was soaked with blood.

"We need to fix this again," Ada mumbled, tugging her shirt away from her chest. Seichan gave her a concerned look. "Don't worry. It's not that bad."

Leon sighed stiffly and asked, "How many rounds do we have for the M1?"

"Two left. And there are no weapons in the truck itself. I already looked. We need ammo badly. What about your pistol?" Ada questioned, gripping the M1 tightly.

"I have two clips left for it. Seichan?"

"I have ten left. I also have two grenades and a spare pistol," Seichan said, handing the pistol to Ada. The woman smirked and took the clips that were handed to her.

"Aren't you glade I kept that knife on me?" Leon suddenly asked, glancing over at Ada.

She grinned, stating, "I could've sworn you put it in the bushes."

"I did. That was my other knife. I always keep two on me. I just never really remember the second one," Leon chuckled.

Seichan smirked at the two. She had been very wrong and while it angered her that Leon was a weakness for her sister, she had to admit, one would have to be blind to not notice the love that ran between these two. Even she could and she was one cold-hearted bitch.

--Michigan--

Hunnigan watched as Leon's father walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Fear ran through her as she recognized Holton's voice. And when he stepped past the older man, she felt panic replacing fear.

"Aw, Agent Hunnigan. How good it is to see you again," Holton said, smiling icily and aiming his gun at Leon's father.

She noticed a new patch on his Kevlar vest. It was red and white and was shaped like an Umbrella.


	13. Chapter 13

Angel

-- Indiana--

Seichan glanced back to see her sibling laying in the backseat with Leon. More like laying on Leon who was laying on the backseat.

Seichan had taken over driving from Leon when he'd started to look dead to the world. She'd ordered the two to get some sleep and she would drive them. They'd done as she'd ordered and Leon had stopped on the side of the street.

They'd quickly switched spots and Leon had lain down in the back seat. Ada had joined him, laying the opposite way of him and resting her torso on his. Her head lay on his stomach and her leg was acting as his pillow. They'd been out in a matter of seconds, though Seichan wasn't certain how comfortable the position was.

The truck snarled angrily as they headed down the Indiana streets. It was an older highway and very few cars had passed them. Seichan was grateful for the moment of peace and relaxed in her seat.

The pain of the earlier encounter with Gray and the other agents was still fresh in her mind. Her insults towards Gray hadn't done what she'd wanted them to do and that had struck her harder than a rock to the face. Unfortunately, since she knew what that felt like, it was physically hurting her as well as mentally.

Then there was her sister. The woman Seichan thought she knew was gone, replaced by the Ada lying on the man in the truck. Ada was still as quick as always and she was still as good at fighting, but it seemed like a Grinch scenario; somewhere along the assassin's life, her heart had gotten three times as big as it once had been. And the story they'd started to tell her had told her much.

Except, Leon had taken a bullet for Ada. They'd barely known each other and yet he hadn't hesitated to take the round for her. It was an act of courage that very few contained and Seichan admired that in him. In fact, now that she thought about it, Seichan admired Leon a lot more than she admired Gray at the moment.

_And to think… I might've once considered Gray to be my Leon. But he's not… _

Seichan clenched her jaws angrily, staring at the road through foggy eyes. She had no idea where they were going. Her sister and the agent had seemed aimless in their journey. They'd been attempting to flee and they hadn't truly thought out the plan. Then again, they didn't really have the time.

In fact, the hasty bandage job Leon had done for Ada hadn't done much and Seichan had to redo it. The wound was still bad and Ada needed a true doctor. But who would examine an assassin being tracked down by the government?

And then the problems came back to Seichan. Annishen was still looking for her. Amen was probably still alive as well and if so, she was being hunted by at least two deadly people. Seichan was unconsciously concerned for Gray's parents. Last time Annishen was near Gray's family, she'd tortured his father who had Alzheimer's and had threatened his mother with his father's torture. Not good times. Especially not after Monk had his hand cut off by Raul, her own "partner."

_No wonder he hates me… Every time we come into contact, something bad happens to his friends… I'm terrible luck…_

She glanced back at her sleeping comrades and thought of the kiss in the hospital. She smiled bitterly and prayed that her sister had better luck than she did.

--

Krauser watched as Birkin stalked the small room over and over. Amber stared at the creature with blatant disgust and HUNK just stood watching for any intruders. The creature grabbed at the bed, apparently catching scent of something but it turned its attention away again.

"I don't get how a clone can hate the people the original did," Amber said, cradling her ruined hand to her chest.

Krauser shrugged angrily; he didn't exactly like working with Amber. She was too weak compared to his tastes, nothing like the woman they were going after. And it wasn't like he knew anything more than she did about the damned creature and the virus and the clone or any of that stupid science shit. There was a reason he was a soldier. Being a soldier took strategy and quick thinking. He didn't like brooding over some bullshit for days on end. Much too boring for his tastes.

"Krauser, Umbrella's satellites found them. We can follow them now," HUNK said smoothly. The big man nodded and exited the room, followed by Amber and the creature.

_This time, Wong, I will kill you. But I'm going to make you hurt first._

--Michigan--

Chris and Jill stepped silently into the living room, hands above their heads. The three armed men aimed their rifles at the two ex-S.T.A.R.S. and the one in charge motioned for them to join the rest. Claire and Barry gave them uncomfortable looks and Bruce smirked bitterly.

"How long?" Hunnigan finally asked. "How long have you been working with Umbrella?"

"For quite a while really. See, Wesker pays us big, fat wads of cash to act like agents. Kennedy started to catch on, somehow, so we needed a way to get rid of the asshole. Luckily, Wesker knew about a weakness of the agent's; Ada Wong. For some reason they care for each other and we decided to use them against one another. Didn't work the way we wanted," Holton explained.

"Fuck," Bruce breathed.

Sasha cowered next to Thomas who watched the agents angrily. Suddenly, a loud thunk echoed through the cabin and Holton dropped to the ground. The three armed men turned to see two men carrying guns and a blonde holding a frying pan.

"Nice one Annie," Thomas chuckled.

Leon's father took two of the agents down with his shotgun and the other man placed a bullet into the chest of the third with his hunting rifle. Thomas turned his attention to the men.

"Nice one Dad, Buck," he said, grinning.

--Indiana--

Walking down the street was not exactly what Gray would consider fun. In fact, he would much rather lay down in the middle of the street than continue walking down it. They didn't even really know where they were going. The tracking device on the truck was no longer working and they didn't know which way it had gone.

Painter's shoulder was still bloody but Lisa had patched it up quickly and had removed the knife. The weapon, which Painter had kept, was an eight inch combat knife, standard issue government style.

"You're pissed off Gray. Calm down," Painter suddenly ordered. Gray stopped and shot his boss a dirty look.

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down? Who the hell are you kidding Painter?! You expect me to calm down?" Gray snarled, stopping to face his boss. "Last time something like this happened, my father was tortured and I had to endure the fear that they would be killed! I'm not going to calm down!" Gray shouted, livid with fury.

"You're parents are fine this time. I've asked an old friend of yours to keep an eye on them. Rachel Vigor ring any bells?" Painter asked, calmly staring Gray down.

"One person can't protect them," Gray growled, turning away. He walked as quickly as he could away from his so-called friends, fear and anger mixing in him.

--

Ada felt something tapping her arm and she finally woke up, thus waking Leon up. They sat, rubbing sleep out of their eyes. She hadn't known she was so tired. Though it made sense with how much blood she'd lost.

Leon shot her a confused glance and she motioned towards Seichan, who was gripping the steering wheel tightly. Ada frowned deeply, uncomfortable with her sister's sudden change in attitude. And that's when she noticed that the truck's headlights weren't on and they were driving down the highway in the blackness of the night.

"There's a black van near us," Seichan finally said. "I didn't want them to see us but I know it's too late. If it's who I think it is, we're screwed."

"Who do you think it is?" Leon asked, going for his pistol.

"One of her many male-friends," Ada scoffed, going for her own weapon. Seichan shot her a dirty look and Ada coldly smiled. "Looks like I hit the nail on the head," she chuckled.

Leon glanced between the angry women before he turned his attention to the one thing he understood; his gun. The weapon was still bloody from its use in Spain. He hadn't really gotten the time to clean it off so he set to work, rubbing the gun off with his shirt.

"You don't understand what I've been through," Seichan snarled. "Amen was just a friendly face, for a little while."

"Right,_ I _don't know what you've been through," Ada scoffed.

Seichan scowled and might have replied when a black thing appeared in front of the truck. It was too late for brakes and the world exploded in metal and glass.

--

_Why does this always happen to us? _Leon asked himself bitterly as he grabbed his head. He remembered what had happened and he'd instinctively grabbed Ada, who was lifting herself off the seat.

"God, what is it with us and explosions?" Ada laughed, shaking her head slowly. Her raven hair hid her face for a split second until she lifted herself into a sitting position.

"What about…?" he asked, looking towards the front. He couldn't see Seichan since he was right behind the driver's seat, but the look on Ada's face was enough.

"She's not there," Ada breathed. He cast her a confused look but she looked past him and out of the window.

He looked out as well and saw Seichan standing before a dark skinned man and a white haired woman. He shot Ada a quick look, who was already moving. She twisted around and gently knocked the almost shattered back window out. He helped her set it down quietly and then helped lift her out of the vehicle. She stepped onto the glass lightly and Leon followed suit, trying his best to keep as quiet as she was.

They readied their pistols and kept in low crouches, aiming their weapons at the newcomers. Ada started for the tailgate and Leon followed suit. As soon as they were on the ground, their weapons were again aimed at the two people.

Seichan's hands were in the air and the two people were aiming small handguns at her. But Leon and Ada were quick. Two shots, two people down as quickly as that.

"Shit!" Seichan hissed, turning to face Leon and Ada. The two smirked at her, even though the two people were beginning to move.

"We should leave," Ada breathed, her pale eyes narrowed. Leon nodded and Seichan jogged over to join them.

"Which way?" Leon asked.

"There might be a gas station up the road. We should head there," Seichan offered.

The other two nodded and off they went, leaving the two people to groan in pain at their new wounds.

--

Ada spotted the gas station with two customers. One was near their car and one was in the building. Ada motioned for Seichan to go to the building and get some food while she and Leon waited outside.

Her limp had gotten progressively worse and by now she was practically laying on Leon. His muscular arm actually wasn't that bad of a pillow, if you ignored the dried blood on it. She hadn't even thought about the bullet wound he'd received what felt like a lifetime ago.

"Damn I need a smoke," Leon breathed as they leaned against the building, waiting for Seichan.

Ada turned to him and he gave her a cautious look, apparently remembering last time he'd had anything to do with cigarettes.

"When did you start that, anyway?" she snarled, staring at him.

"A long time ago. Raccoon was stressful. It's not like I did it daily. Once in a while…" He trailed off, looking away from her.

"Six years, Leon?" Ada snapped, grabbing his jaw and making him look at her. He gave her a shocked look but she didn't care. "Why would you…?"

She pulled away from him, almost as if he'd burned her. He stepped closer to her and touched her shoulder. She didn't bother pulling away.

"I shouldn't have, okay? I was an idiot and a lot of other insults. But…why do you react the way you do?" he asked. She should've known he'd asked.

She turned to face him, looking up at him. She was ready to answer, for once, when she heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Both of them turned to see a man standing there, grinning coldly.

"Oh, how cute!" the man snorted. Leon's fists clenched. "Two bad I have to ruin it."

"Who are you?" Ada asked, watching the man coolly.

"Holton. Wow, you are a pretty thing. No wonder Leon went AWOL for you. Too bad. I could've used a pretty thing like you. But I think I'll leave you to Krauser. Nobody wants that moron angry." Holton turned to Leon, his grin growing. "You on the other hand… Nobody really wants you around." And before either the assassin or the secret agent could react, Holton shot Leon in the chest and the man dropped to the ground, lifeless.

A/N: Don't hate me!! Please?


	14. Chapter 14

Angel

-- Indiana--

Ada could only remember two times in her life when she'd been so afraid she thought her heart had stopped. The first had been a long time ago, when she and Seichan had spent a day in the woods. An armed man had attempted to attack them and had pointed his gun at Seichan. Ada had felt true terror at that moment. Of course, she'd ended up breaking the bones in the man's arm before he could do anything.

The second time had been right before her "death" in Raccoon City. When she'd seen the tyrant approaching Leon, that terror had resurfaced and she feared her heart would stop right then and there. But then she'd taken that final step and had shot at the creature.

Well, now was another one of those few instances. She saw Holton grinning insanely and she heard Leon collapse to the ground but she couldn't really react to the matter.

Then her fingers itched to grip the weapon hidden under her shirt and before she knew what she was doing, instincts kicked in and she plugged two .45 rounds into Holton's chest. Her sister's gun, a M1911, fell to the ground and she walked to Holton's dieing form.

As soon as she was near his form, the woman that Leon would recognize was gone, replaced by the assassin her sister knew. She knelt down near Holton, tearing his gun from his fingers and placing her knee on his throat. She slowly started to put her weight into that knee and watched as Holton tried to breathe.

"That wasn't the greatest idea in the world," Ada hissed, drawing the hidden knife she always kept on her.

She'd stuffed it into her pocket before they'd left the cabin and hadn't bothered with it until now. It was thin, practically useless in combat because of its stature. However, during a torture, it was oh-so-useful.

"You said I was his weakness? Well, he's mine too. But the difference is, when he gets hurt, _I _hurt the people who did it. I'm not even going to bother with hurting you, though. You're pathetic. Send my regards to whatever hell you go to," Ada snarled, snapped the blade quickly across his throat. The three open wounds quickly began to drain him of blood.

Ada quickly returned to Leon's side, placing the knife back into her pocket. Her eyes widened as she noticed Leon's chest rising and falling and that he was awake. Her hatred vanished and she went to her knees next to him as he groaned and lifted himself into a sitting position.

"What… Wait, how?" Ada stammered, noticing the man's chest was free of blood that hadn't already been there.  
He tugged something away from his neck and pulled out a chain which ended in a set of dog tags that had a bullet imbedded in them. She gaped at the sight.

"Lady Luck loves me," Leon harshly said. He was probably hurting, since the bullet had still struck him. But it hadn't killed him and that's all Ada cared.

Ada practically lunged into the agent, who fell backwards and landed on the concrete. Ada buried her face into his neck, forcing herself not to cry as the realization of the situation began to sink into her brain. She realized that two thin pieces of metal had saved him when she couldn't. And that gnawed at her like a dog on a bone.

"Can't breathe," Leon mumbled lightly. She relaxed her death hug but didn't pull away. He returned the hug now that he could pull air into his lungs and Ada heard the sound of Seichan's boots quickly approaching them.

"What happened?" the other woman quickly asked.

"We got found again," Leon mumbled, gently lifting himself and Ada off the cold ground. Ada finally pulled away and found Leon's eyes.

"How does this keep happening?" Seichan snarled, looking around angrily. "This is the third time I've been with you guys that we've been found."

"The second time wasn't even people we know," Ada suddenly reminded, looking at her sister. "I was right, wasn't I? It was a male-friend of yours."

Seichan shot her sister a dirty look but Leon caught their attention by stating, "If we were found like this, we're going to be found again. We need to get out of here. And that means we'll need a car."

"To do what?" a lightly accented voice chuckled. The three turned to see the dark skinned man from earlier, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

--

Seichan stared at Amen Narren with pure hatred. While she had liked him for a little while, the feelings had died off soon. Especially as her sister's words came back and haunted her every night she lay next to Amen.

_"Whore yourself out all you want. You'll never be what you're trying to be if you do so. I don't sleep with the idiots I come in contact with because I have a sense of pride. You apparently don't."_

"Ah, Seichan, looking as lovely as always. And your friends, who are they? Such a lovely woman. And you two look so much alike. Siblings, perhaps?" Amen chuckled, stepping forward. Annishen followed suit, staring blankly at them.

"Before you start questioning us, why don't we question you?" Ada asked, stepping forward. Leon handed her the gun she must've dropped earlier. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"We'll be the ones asking questions," Amen said. Ada smirked icily and shook her head. Seichan wanted to grin. Amen didn't know her sister. And he didn't know the mistake he made just then.

"Oh really?" Ada asked.

She didn't even say anything else. She just aimed her pistol, with Leon and Seichan following suit, and popped off two rounds. One struck Annishen's left hand, sending blood spraying across the cement along with a small handgun. The next round found itself buried in Amen's knee, sending him to the ground below.

Annishen hurled a knife at Ada, who stepped out of the way and aimed her gun, pulling the trigger quickly. This time, her shot took a chunk of Annishen's head off. Amen looked in horror as his prized fighter collapsed to the ground. Ada smirked triumphantly at Amen.

"You can stay here for a little while. We'll be leaving now," Ada said.

She stepped to Leon's side and wrapped an arm around his waist and led him away, with Seichan trailing them. As she was walking past him, Seichan delivered a quick kick to Amen's ruined knee and grinned as he screamed in pain after her.

--

Painter stood over the unconscious man, examining the gruesome scene in front of him. Narren's knee was completely lost and there was no way he'd ever be able to walk again. However, unlike his partner, he would live. Annishen hadn't been so lucky.

Lisa had asked the clerk and the two civilians what had happened by they were in shock at seeing the scene itself. They were now being spoken to by Monk, who was trying to calm them down.

Painter sighed and turned to face the last victim. A government agent that he knew. Holton. A very pretentious man, Holton was well hated by almost every agent. But now that Painter truly thought about it, Holton wasn't supposed to be out there. He and his team had been sent out here to do what Holton had failed at. So, why was Holton lying dead before him?  
"I can't believe we called an ambulance for this fucker," Gray snarled. Painter looked over at his friend and noticed that his fists were shaking slightly. It had been Narren, after all, to tell Annishen to start cutting off his father's fingers.

"It's the law. We can't let him die… And we might get some valuable info out of him," Painter stated.

"Bitch…" Narren suddenly snarled, slowly forcing himself back into consciousness.

"What was that, Narren? You might want to repeat that," Painter said, kneeling down next to the man.

"Bitch shot me… Not Seichan… Some other bitch," Narren moaned. Painter's eyes widened.

_So, Ada did the shooting… Shit, she's one hell of a shot. Both rounds found their targets… She's an assassin though… It only makes sense. Shit… What have we gotten ourselves into?_

--

"Stop squirming," Ada mumbled gently. Leon flinched as she touched the large bruise on his chest from the bullet.

"Your hands are really cold," Leon hissed, moving away from her. Unfortunately, the small car didn't have much squirming room and he was forced to be near Ada.

"That's not my problem," Ada said, glaring at him. Seichan coughed lightly from the front, trying her best to cover her laugh.

"No, you're right. It's my problem!" he said, pushing her cold hands away from him.

"I swear, I will hurt you if you don't stay still," Ada warned. Leon's eyebrows raised and he put his hands up in mock defense.

Ada sighed bitterly and pulled away. They watched each other and Leon gave her a slightly triumphant look. Her look, however, was one of her many cold looks. He still smirked however and Ada couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"You're pathetic," Ada finally said and Leon grabbed his shirt from her. She sat in the seat behind Seichan and stared at the headrest.

"No, I'm not. I'm useless, remember?" he asked and pulled on his shirt.

Ada bit her lip to stop herself from blushing and she knew he was grinning again. Typically, she was the one who used the awkward situations against him; lately, he'd been doing the same back to her.

"I will hurt you," she hissed.

"Go ahead and try," he chuckled. She rolled her eyes, turning to face him. He gave her an innocent look and she smirked faintly.

"Guys," Seichan suddenly said. "We have to stop somewhere for food. I forgot to grab the food when I ran out of the store. Any ideas?"

"Well, let's pick a place that serves people who are covered in blood and carry guns. That will work," Leon offered.

"Your aunt did," Ada reminded.

"She's in Michigan. We're not going to turn around and go back to Michigan," Leon stated. Ada rolled her eyes, again. Leon gave her a look that just begged her to stop rolling her eyes. She just smirked at him in return.

Seichan slowed the car down and Ada gave her a concerned look. Seichan wore a look that read of many emotions but mostly confusion.

"What's wrong?" Ada asked, grabbing her sister's shoulder.

Seichan pointed forward and Ada saw what had her sibling so upset. Illuminated by the rising sun and the headlights of their car was the group of agents from earlier. Ada looked at Leon who wore the same look of confusion that her sister wore.

"Might as well get out of the car," the bald guy called. Ada looked at Leon who cast her a silent glance.

"Here's the deal. We'll say that we got rid of Ada a while back and that me and you were planning to run off. That way, at least one of us will stay hidden," Seichan said to Leon, who nodded. Ada shook her head however.

"No way. Leon, you're hurt. Let me go out there," Ada ordered, grabbing his hand. She tightened her grip as his hand encased hers protectively.

"Yeah, you're right, I am hurt. And because of that, my shots are going to be off. We need you to watch our backs so that way we know we're safe. I'll be fine. Remember, Lady Luck loves me," Leon said. Seichan climbed out of the car and Ada leaned closer to Leon.

"She's not the only one, Leon. Please be safe," Ada ordered. He smirked and gently hugged her before exiting the car. Ada turned, staring low enough that the agents couldn't see her, and aimed her pistol at them.

_Nobody's hurting you Leon. They won't harm you. And if they do, they've got me to deal with._

--

Gray watched as Seichan and Leon walked around the car and stood in front of them with their hands up. No weapons were stowed on their forms from what he could see. However, there was one other thing he couldn't see; Ada Wong.

"Where's Wong?" Monk asked.

"She's long gone," Seichan said, staring at them coldly. "We decided it would be better for our interests to work alone."

Gray laughed bitterly and snarled, "Oh, so now you're with him? First Narren, then me, now him. Who's next Seichan?"

"How about tall, dark, and handsome over there?" Seichan asked smoothly, winking at Painter.

Monk and the others aimed their weapons at the duo. Leon tensed up slightly but then Painter stepped forward and motioned for the team to lower their weapons.

"You're probably not going to believe me but my team and I want to help you," Painter said.

Everybody stared at him in shock. Except Seichan. She just looked triumphant.

A/N: There, no cliff-hanger. Happy? Anyway, the next update for this will be Monday. I'm using the same setup that I used with Still Loving You and this story. In other words, Angel will be updated Monday through Friday while I'll update my new story on Saturday and Sunday.


	15. Chapter 15

Angel

-- Indiana--

"So, you've realized your mistake, have you?" Seichan asked, stepping towards Painter. Everybody stared at the duo, confusion reigning. Until realization dawned on Leon. Painter knew that something was wrong in the government.

"I started to question the whole thing earlier. Do you know what's going on?" Painter asked, stepping forward.

"No I don't. All I know is we're in the middle of some war that we shouldn't be in. Umbrella, the government, and the Guild. And we're in the middle. Not exactly the greatest thing in the world," Seichan scoffed.

"So… Wait, what's going on here?" Gray asked, staring at Seichan.

"I've realized how stupid we've been. Not only are we going up against an assassin, a secret agent, and Seichan but we don't even really know why Leon's wanted to begin with. Other than some vague info we know jack about the situation we've been put in," Painter said. "Speaking of assassins, where is Ada, really?"

The car door opened and out stepped the assassin. She watched them coldly, her pale eyes filled with unknown emotions. Painter could feel her pulling him apart with her eyes. She was scary, that much could be said.

Leon stepped closer to Ada, his hand encasing hers protectively. Painter noticed this and frowned deeply. Of course Lisa would be correct. She always was.

"So, we're a team now?" Lisa asked, looking at Painter.

Before he could respond the shrieking roar of the monster echoed through the air. Leon and Ada spun around, guns up and ready to go as the creature smashed out from the trees. His massive bulk nearly got him trapped between two thin trees but he crashed through them anyway, his claws gleaming with gore.

As soon as the agent and the assassin opened fire, Gray and his team joined in. Together, their guns opened a large hole in the creature's torso and it halted, screaming angrily at them. Ada put a bullet into its mouth and it became silent. Two new figures joined the creature and Painter noticed who they were; the two men from earlier. They two carried weapons but the big man had somebody in his grip.

"Let me go, ya fucker! This wasn't part of the goddamned plan!" the woman snarled, trying to escape his grip. Leon's shoulders tensed up and Ada's gun left the monster and landed on the woman.

"Plans change. Thought you would've learned that by now," the big man scoffed. He looked at Leon, a cold grin replacing his once emotionless face. "Well now. Seems you have two choices here. You can let your little girlfriend here die or you can hand over Wong and we'll be on our way."

--

Ada lowered her pistol and Leon frowned. She didn't honestly think he was about to hand her over to Krauser, did she? Ada looked up at him and he glanced at her. Seichan stepped forward as well. He heard the others walking forward until finally they were all in one large group.

"I say hand her over," one of the women said. The blonde next to Leon shot her a dirty look.

"And I say we should stick together," the blonde snapped.

"I'll go," Ada started. She took one step and Leon grabbed her arm. She stumbled back into him when he tugged her back.

"No, you won't," he said. Seichan nodded in agreement.

"They're going to kill that woman," the black haired man next to Leon said.

"I don't honestly care," Leon snapped. He glanced at the man. "I'm not sacrificing Ada for somebody who nearly got us killed."

The black haired man held himself tall, though he was still an inch shorter than the younger agent. They held each other's eyes for several seconds before Ada grabbed Leon's shoulder and he turned to face her instead of the man.

"They're not going to wait. We have to decide what we're going to do," she breathed. He glanced down at where Krauser and the man in black waited impatiently. He felt anger boiling inside him. He was sick and tired of being chased.

"We have to kill them. Eventually they'll run us down and kill us but if we can get them first, then we'll be good," he said to Ada, ignoring the rest of the people around them.

"Yeah, but incase you don't remember, neither Birkin nor Krauser were easy fights. And HUNK knows his stuff too. There's no way that even all of us combined could take them out without casualties on our side," Ada reminded. "We're going to have to try something else."

"What if we set up a trap," the bald guy offered.

Ada shook her head slowly and said, "They're much too smart for that. They'll find us out before we can finish them off. We're going to have to try-"

She was cut off by the chopping sound of a helicopter. They looked up to the skies, eyes wide and worried. A large, black helicopter swooped in over the trees, the blades forcing air down on the trees and making them swish and swoon about.

"Shit! That's government issue!" the black haired man shouted over the noise made by the 'chopper.

"No, really?" Leon asked bitterly, glancing at the other man. His voice was nearly washed away in the noise made by the helicopter.

"Times up!" shouted Krauser, who was grinning insanely again. Ada turned but before she could even move her arm into shooting position, Krauser had tossed Amber in front of Birkin and the creature did its job.

Ada felt Leon freeze at her side as Amber fell before the monster and it reacted. It brought its massive claws down on the woman, basically splitting her in half. Ada spun to face Leon, whose face was pale and eyes were wide. Blood washed over the asphalt and Amber was dead before she could even register what happened.

"Leon," Ada whispered, looking at him in concern. Of course, with the helicopter overhead, there was no way he could hear her.

--Washington D.C.--

The President of the United States was shaking.

His hands quaked with fear as he stared at the other man, who stood silently. He was blond, about six feet tall, and was clad in all black including black sunglasses. There was no mistaking this man. It was Albert Wesker. The very man who'd betrayed his teammates in the Spencer Mansion six years ago. The man who was supposed to be dead.

"Ah, Mr. President, we finally get to meet," Wesker chuckled, watching the President. Ashley stood near her father, fear in her gold eyes. She'd heard enough about the man from Leon. She knew who he was and what he'd done.

"What do you want?" the President asked, staring again.

"It's quite impolite to stare, Sir," Wesker said, his voice filled with sarcasm at the end of the sentence.

The Secret Service watched Wesker, their hands resting on their pistols. The President knew enough about Wesker to know that the man was not easily stopped. According to Chris Redfield, Wesker had taken steel bars landing on him rather easily. What good were bullets?

"Answer my question," President Graham snarled, stepping forward. He was just a human and he was getting along in his age but he was still a soldier at heart and he had his daughter to protect.

"What do I want? Well, I want a lot of things but there's only one thing you'd be willing to hand over. I've heard that you're team has been successful in capturing Wong and Kennedy. I want Wong," Wesker said, his voice progressively becoming a low snarl.

"No," the President snapped. Wesker's eyebrows rose silently. "We're handling them. And you have no reason to want her. Not to mention, they haven't captured them. They've come into contact with them."

Wesker smiled somberly before _appearing _before the President. The Secret Service opened fire but Wesker ignored the bullets.

"Maybe you don't understand. I wasn't asking for her. You'll hand her over or there will be…consequences."

--Indiana--

Krauser was no idiot. As soon as Amber was dead, he and his two comrades fled the scene. Even they weren't stupid enough to fight a helicopter.

Leon looked like Ada felt. Horrible. He looked haunted and worried. They were officially caught. The armed forces were exiting the 'copter and Seichan stared at them emptily. Ada had to wonder what her sister was thinking.

Finally the helicopter left, leaving six men in black standing near the team of agents. Ada wanted to shoot each and every one of them but she kept her hands at her sides. Leon stepped closer to him but before she could respond several guns were pointed at them.

"Put your weapons on the ground and put your hands behind your heads," the leader boomed, stepping forward. His dark brown hair was cut close to his head and he looked the role he played. Ada wanted to kill him for not letting her say something to Leon.

Leon, Ada, and Seichan dropped their weapons and put their hands behind their heads. Ada noticed the looks in the other agents' eyes; they wanted to help but they couldn't. She frowned bitterly and looked at her sibling and then to Leon.

Seichan looked indifferent and Leon looked empty. Ada clenched her jaw and looked back to the Special Forces team. They were approaching slowly, their heavy boots loud on the ground. Ada stepped closer to Leon.

"Stop," the leader ordered.

"If you're going to kill us, at least let us stand together," Ada bitterly snapped. The leader frowned but said nothing and Ada only stopped walking when she was close enough that her elbow nearly touched his arm.

As the men started to cuff Seichan, Ada whispered, "I love you."

Leon dropped his hands and pulled her into his arms. The Special Forces just cast them wary looks but they didn't do anything. Ada snuggled against Leon and he gently squeezed her back. And before the men near Seichan could react, they broke apart and sprinted into the forest.

The men opened fire but Ada and Leon were too far from their range. Leon cast Ada a triumphant smirk and she grinned back.

A/N: Kinda sucks if you ask me. I can't get back into the mood from writing this. Anyway, the next update really will be Monday of next week. I'm spending my time writing I Don't Want to Miss a Thing for a while.


End file.
